The Calm Before the Storm
by Mylee
Summary: A Classic Broe fanfic...written in the summer of 2001 and finally being posted here. I originally wrote this story under the name of scarlett. Chloe and Brady are happily together, enjoying the newness of being a couple. Then she receives a mysterious bouquet of roses and a few emails. What happens next? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I've been rewatching my DVDS of Classic Broe (that would be Brady Black/Chloe Lane, my favorite Days couple of all time) over the past month and was feeling nostalgic. I thought I'd post the very first fanfic I ever wrote...way back in the summer of 2001! I originally wrote my Broe stories under the name of scarlett and posted it on the old Teens of Days of Our Lives message board, plus a few Broe boards, too. This story was written at the time of the show when the Brady-Chloe-Phillip triangle was in full swing. It is the first in a series I wrote called **The Storm Series**. There are five stories in all... **The Calm Before the Storm, The Storm** and **The Aftermath of the Storm** make up the original trilogy. Then came the two follow-up stories... **Against All Odds** and **Out of the Dark**. All of the stories were written and posted between the summer of 2001 and the summer of 2003.

In **The Calm Before the Storm** , Chloe and Brady are an established couple. This story deals with the ongoing question on the show at this time...who, exactly, is Chloe's father? Characters and some story lines from 2001 are included in this story. Since it was my very first fanfic, the writing is not that great. I apologize in advance! (I remember spending a whopping 20 minutes on this first chapter before posting it...sigh...my writing does get better, I promise!) It was also completely self-edited...so expect some typos/etc. I chose not to make any fixes to keep the story the way it was originally posted. The first story is rated T...the other stories will be rated M (for language plus some adult situations). I will work on getting them posted soon, too. I hope you enjoy the stories! Man, I miss Classic Broe!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!

 **Chapter One**

Chloe stared aimlessly out her window, thinking about the events of the past few weeks. It was nearly Christmas. She did not officially take Phillip back as her boyfriend when they got back from the island. She had hung out with Phillip but had realized quickly that she didn't have any romantic feelings left for him. She loved him, but not passionately. There was only one man she could ever love passionately and completely. That man was Brady Black.

"Brady," she said, "I am so glad that we are together. I can't believe that it has taken me this long to realize that you mean so much more to me than a friend. I love you so much." She used her finger to trace a heart on her window. Then, Chloe sighed. "I just hope that we will always be together. All of my relationships seem to go sour at one point or another. Please don't let that happen to us!" Chloe prayed.

Chloe reached for the lamp and turned out the light, dreaming of a perfect future with Brady.

It was three days later. Chloe was shopping with Belle for a Christmas present for Brady. "This is our first Christmas together, Belle!" Chloe said enthusiastically. "I want to find something really special for Brady."

Belle smiled. "I know. We are on a mission, Chloe Lane! Your job, should you choose to accept it, is to find a present that will make Brady ecstatic!" Belle laughed at her pun from the television show, "Mission Impossible."

Chloe grinned at Belle, excited about the prospect of seeing Brady ecstatic. "I don't really have an idea right now for a present but I'll know what I want when I see it."

Belle said, "I hope you don't mind if we detour from the mission." Belle pointed at the window in a store at Salem Place. "Look at that gorgeous dress! It would be perfect for the Christmas Ball being held at Tuscany. Let's go look at it!"

Both girls oohed and awed over the dresses in the store. Of course, they couldn't resist trying a few on them on. After trying them on, neither could resist the temptation to buy one for the ball.

Belle and Chloe were laughing as they exited the store, loaded down with bags. "Oh my gosh," Belle exclaimed, looking at her watch, "I'm supposed to meet Shawn at .Dotcom, like, fifteen minutes ago! I've got to go!"

Chloe smiled at Belle and said, "Belle, Shawn is used to your tardiness by now. He probably just got there himself."

"Would you take my bags home with you, Chloe? I don't want Shawn to see my dress before the ball. I'll pick it up later," Belle said quickly as she turned to go. Three feet from Chloe, Belle stopped and ran back to Chloe. "Our mission, Chloe! I completely forgot it! We need to find Brady a present!"

"Go, Belle," Chloe smiled at her friend's perkiness. "We can shop anytime but Shawn's waiting for you! I'll just walk home."

Chloe waved to her friend as Belle walked away. She turned and started down the sidewalk, enjoying the brisk, cool wind. Chloe loved how the snow sparkled on the ground. She smiled to herself as she thought about Brady. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that Chloe wasn't aware that she was being watched, and then followed. Chloe continued on her way home. When she reached her house, Chloe opened the door. She got an uneasy feeling and looked around her. She frowned slightly as she took one last look, walked through the door, and closed it.

"I've spotted her," the man said into his cell phone. "She just went into her house. I'll keep tailing her until you tell me what to do." A silence for a few minutes as the man listened to the other end. "Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow." He turned the phone off, looked at the Wesley's house, and thought about the next stage in the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Chloe walked out of Salem High amidst a steady stream of high school students. She ignored the loud crowd around her, and focused on the parking lot. The frown left her face when she saw the hip, happening vehicle that was waiting for her.

Brady leaned against his jeep, looking at the most beautiful girl at Salem High. I can't believe she's finally mine, Brady thought, as Chloe hurried over to him. Chloe's face broke into a huge, vibrant smile as she closed in on Brady.

"Brady!" she cried as she neared him. "I've been looking forward to this moment all day!" Chloe threw herself into his arms, unaware of the gaping teenagers around them.

Brady grinned and hugged her back, loving the feel of his diva in his arms. "I know what you mean, Diva. I thought of you all day at work. My father really got on my case about it."

Chloe leaned back in his arms and looked in his face. He's so special, she thought. "Does he still tease you about us?"

Brady shrugged his shoulder and held her tighter to him. "I don't mind, as long as we're together."

"We certainly are!" Chloe said as she gave Brady a long, passionate kiss.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind them. Chloe and Brady didn't stop. "AHEM" , the voice said louder, with a hard tap on Brady's shoulder. "What the…" Brady said as he finally stopped the kiss.

"That is REALLY something I don't want to see," Belle said forcefully, making an "icky" face at the two of them. "I mean, it's great that you two are going out, but, for goodness sake, please don't kiss like that in front of me!"

Chloe blushed as Brady laughed lowly. He hugged Chloe to him as they both faced Belle. "What are you up to, Tink? Chloe and I were heading out to check out some new cds."

Belle answered her brother, "Cool. I'm heading over to Mimi's right now. We have to do that big English paper. It's, like, due tomorrow, and we've barely even started it. I know you're already done, Chloe. That makes me sick!"

Chloe smiled as she looked at Brady, "I have a lot of motivation now to get my work down quickly."

Belle made a face as she watched the two of them gaze deeply into each other's eyes again. "That's it!" Belle said, "I'm going to round up Mimi and leave you two lovebirds alone!" She stalked away, thinking how happy she was for her brother and her best friend.

Chloe started to laugh. "I think we make Belle a little uncomfortable." Brady grinned in agreement. "I don't know about you, but Belle has the right idea. Let's blow this place!" Chloe said to Brady.

Brady threw Chloe one of his amazing smiles. "Yeah, let's go!" He held open the door for Chloe as she climbed into his hip, happening vehicle. When he entered his side, Brady leaned over the console and gave Chloe another earth-shattering kiss. When it was over, Brady said smugly, "At the rate we're going, we'll never get out of the parking lot!"

Chloe grinned happily at Brady. "That wouldn't bother me a bit!" Brady started up the car and the two soulmates headed off to do some shopping.

Two hours later, Brady and Chloe entered the Brady Pub. Brady followed Chloe to a secluded booth near the back. He slid across from her. Carolyn came over and greeted them. "Brady! Chloe!" she exclaimed, "what a pleasure to see both of you tonight!"

Brady grinned fondly at Carolyn as Chloe replied, "We love coming here, Mrs. Brady. The pub looks wonderful! I love all of the Christmas decorations. I can't believe Christmas is nearly here!"

"Thanks, Chloe. Shawn and I really enjoy decorating the pub. Our favorite holidays are Christmas and St. Patrick's Day." Carolyn smiled at the young couple. "Are you going to the Christmas Ball that is being held at Tuscany? I heard that it is going to be lovely. Shawn and I going."

Brady leaned back in his chair as he answered her question. "We're both looking forward to it, too. Shawn and Belle are going together. We're going to meet them there."

A worried frown passed Carolyn's face. "I'm so glad that Shawn has Belle right now. He's going through a terrible time. His parents are separated and I don't know if they will ever get back together."

Chloe sensed Carolyn's frustration over the horrible situation with the Brady's. The truth (finally!) came out about the baby switch. Barb and Glen were granted custody of their son, while Hope finally had her real son back. Baby Isaac was now J.T. In the process, the truth of J.T.'s parents had also surfaced. Bo and Shawn D. had been furious at Hope's deception. Hope moved out of the house with J.T. and was living with Alice Horton.

"Belle can help Shawn deal with it," Chloe said soothingly to Carolyn Brady. "She's an amazing person."

Carolyn made a mental note to herself to stop discussing this issue with everyone under the sun. "Well, enough of that," she said brightly. "What can I get for you tonight?"

Chloe and Brady exchanged glances and smiled at each other. They knew what they wanted. "We'll take the pancake dinner," Chloe said. Carolyn wrote the order down and went to place it in the kitchen.

Brady laughed as he remembered that night last summer. "The last time we ate pancakes together we almost got into a whipped cream fight. God, Carolyn would have banned us from this place."

Chloe grinned. "That night was so much fun. What I remember most is when you put all that stuff on my pancakes AND made me eat it. It tasted soo good."

"I didn't know if we would end up together," Brady said in a more serious mood as he reflected on that wonderful summer. "I mean, I knew I really wanted to be with you, but I didn't know your feelings on it."

Chloe answered him, with a large smile on her face, "Brady, I was so confused about everything. It took me awhile to realize that you were so much more that just a friend. You're my white," she hesitated, and then corrected herself suddenly, "black knight in shining armor." She reached across the table and held his hand. "I love you, Brady Black."

Brady always found it hard to believe that Chloe Lane would say those words to him. He knew that she had a hard time sharing emotions, any emotions, with the people around her. "I can never hear that enough, Chloe. Keep telling me."

"I'll do better than that," Chloe said as she leaned across the table, "I'll show you." Chloe softly kissed him across the table.

Brady said, "I can definitely deal with that, Lane. I love you, too." Chloe smiled radiantly as she sat down.

Later that night, Brady dropped Chloe off at her house. After a lengthy goodnight kiss on the porch, Chloe entered the house. The lights were out. Chloe knew that Nancy and Craig were at a fundraiser for the hospital. She walked up the stairs to her room, thinking about her evening with Brady. "Brady loves and understands me," she murmured as she neared her door. "I am so lucky to have his support."

Chloe opened her bedroom door, flicked on the lights, and smiled. There, on her nightstand, was a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "Oh, Brady," Chloe breathed as she admired the roses and inhaled their scent deeply. She looked for a note, but there wasn't one.

"She's home." The man said into his cell phone as he looked up at Chloe's window. "I bet she just found the roses right now…Yeah, she won't know who sent them. I did everything just like you said. No note, no nothing. I just left them in her room. She'll never suspect who they really came from." He waited for a few seconds and agreed. "We'll move onto the next phase, then. I'll notify you when it's been completed." He terminated the connection and looked up at her window again. He almost felt sorry for the girl. She had such a secure life. He knew that her world was going to be rocked very shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Chloe and Belle were sipping chocolate mochas at .Dotcom the next afternoon. Chloe had been dying to tell Belle about the surprise in her bedroom but didn't have a chance during school.

"O.k., Chloe," Belle said, "spill it. You've been hinting that something really cool has happened, and, I, like, want to know about it right now." She grinned as Chloe blushed. Belle loved seeing the beautiful, self-assured Chloe Lane lose her composure. "I'll bet anything that it has to do with that annoying brother of mine."

Chloe wiped the mocha off her top lip with a napkin. "Could be…" she answered Belle, letting the suspense grow. She took another sip, prolonging the moment.

Belle made one of her famous-I-can't-believe-you're-not-telling-me-now faces and hit the table with both of her hands. "Chloe Lane, you tell me this instant what has made you float through the school halls today!"

"Well," Chloe said, "after we saw you in the parking lot yesterday, Brady and I went out. We ate at the Brady Pub, by the way. Shawn's grandmother is really glad that Shawn has you right now. He really needs something positive in his life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Belle replied jokingly to her friend. "I'm really glad to but GET TO THE POINT!"

"She also mentioned that patience is one of your many virtues!" Chloe joked as Belle snorted in disgust. "Anyway, after Brady dropped me off at home, I went to my bedroom. Nancy and Craig weren't home yet. So, I flicked on the lights in my room. There, on my nightstand, were a dozen, beautiful, red roses! Can you believe it? I just can't figure out how Brady got them into my room. Nancy and Craig were gone all night, and Brady spent the whole evening with me."

"Awww," Belle said, "That's really sweet! I can't believe my brother did that! Of course, he's been a lot happier since you two started dating. It's like he's a completely different person."

Chloe disagreed with Belle. "It's not just me. Brady has so many positive things in his life right now. He's finally come to terms with Dr. Evans. He loves working with your father. And he's completely and totally regained full strength in his legs."

Belle laughed as she sipped her mocha again. "Right. And I know that dating a beautiful, smart, talented, intelligent woman like you has done nothing to improve his rather dark outlook on life?"

Chloe smiled secretly. She knew that finding a person that completely understood you was special. They were soulmates. Chloe just hoped that everything continued to go well for them. She wanted to start a new trend in her life: positive relationships that actually stayed around for a loooong time. She treasured her time with Brady.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed as she looked at her watch. "I'm supposed to be volunteering at the hospital in fifteen minutes." She stood up quickly and threw her blue coat on. "Belle, I'll talk to you later! Thanks for the mocha!" Chloe rushed out the door, in a hurry to get to the hospital.

"Chloe," Belle murmured knowingly, "Brady's not the only one who has had a change in attitude." Belle knew that Chloe's relationship with the Wesley's had improved significantly after this summer. Dr. Wesley had told Belle that he believed Brady had helped Chloe deal with certain issues. Belle agreed. She was happy that the Wesley's adored Brady. They were ecstatic when Chloe officially became Brady's girlfriend.

"Speak of the devil," Belle said as her brother walked through the door. He grinned when he saw Belle and made a beeline to her.

"Hey, Tink," he greeted her as he sat down in the seat Chloe had vacated earlier. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Looking for Chloe?'' Belle asked. She enjoyed seeing the blush stain Brady's face. "Well, you just missed her. She's volunteering at the hospital this evening. She just left to go there."

Brady sighed as he said, "I thought I'd catch her here before she left. The last meeting we had ran over, though." He leaned back in the chair and took a sip from Belle's drink.

Belle looked at him in annoyance and then teased him, "Oh, poor Brady. He has to go a few more hours without his precious Chloe. However will he make it?"

"Tink!" Brady laughed good-naturedly at Belle's teasing. "I'm not THAT bad." He waited a few seconds, "Am I?"

"No," Belle said as she shook her head. "I was just telling Chloe how much happier you two are since you've started dating. Both of you have changed so much, Brady. You've become more, I don't know, complete!"

"She makes me happy, Tink," Brady admitted to Belle, in a rare show of emotion.

Belle rolled her eyes at her brother, causing him to chuckle. "Oh, puh-leeze don't get mushy on me, Brady. It's bad enough that I have to see you two kiss. It's worse when Chloe tells me how wonderful you are. I mean, I've known you all my life. You may have her fooled, Brady, but I know what an annoying brother you are."

When Brady smiled at Belle, his blue eyes lit up. He had been smiling so much more recently. His family and friends were truly happy for him. "But you love me anyway, I know."

Belle said, "Sometimes I do." She laughed as Brady playfully slapped her with a napkin. "Anyway, that was really sweet what you did for Chloe last night."

"We just went on a date," Brady said.

"Yeah, Chloe told me a little bit about it. I made her leave out all the mushy parts, thought."

"Those are the best parts," Brady quipped.

"Ick factor, Brady, ick factor," Belle replied, shuddering slightly. "Anyway, I meant after the date, when Chloe got home. We couldn't decide how you did it."

Brady started to wonder if his sister was feeling okay. "Belle, what are you talking about? Have you been hallucinating again?"

Belle started to feel impatient with her brother. "I'm talking about the roses, Brady. The dozen, beautiful red roses sitting on Chloe's nightstand? Come on, I know you remember them. How did you get them there?"

Brady sat up straighter in her chair. Chloe was getting roses, from someone else? What the hell? he thought. "Belle, I didn't send Chloe roses."

Belle leaned back in surprise, her mouth dropping open in shock. "You didn't?"

Brady said, "No. But I think I know who did." Brady stood up abruptly and left .Dotcom. He knew who he was going to find. Dammit, Brady thought, I thought this was behind us.

Belle slumped in her chair. "Uh-oh. I hope Brady isn't going where I think he is." Then she got a perplexed look on her face. "Phillip's accepted their relationship, though. He knows that Chloe only loves him as a friend. Why would he send flowers to her? I just don't get it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Brady knocked loudly on the door to the Kiriakis mansion. I can't believe this, he thought. Phillip knows that Chloe loves me, not him. Why would he send her roses?

Henderson opened the door to Brady. He stepped back when he saw the ferocious scowl on Brady's face. Here we go again, he thought as he greeted his employer's grandson. "Mister Black. It is very good to see you again. Have you come to visit your grandfather?" Henderson asked optimistically. He really didn't believe that, though.

Brady shook his head. "No. Actually, I would like to speak with my uncle," he said sarcastically. "Is he here?"

Oh, no, Henderson thought. He briefly considered lying but decided against it. "Yes. Master Phillip is up in his room. I believe he is working on an assignment for school. His father believes it's very important for him to get excellent grades." Henderson continued to chat, hoping to detour Mister Black from his destination.

Of course, it was a hopeless endeavor. "Thanks, Henderson. I'll just show myself to his room." Brady walked at a brisk pace to Phillip's room. He briefly considered knocking the door in but something made him stop. "Calm down," Brady muttered to himself. "Trust in Chloe. That's the main reason why she broke up with Phillip." Brady took a deep breath and knocked hard on the door. Hey, he thought, I don't want Uncle Phil to think he can walk all over me!

"I'll be there in a second!" Phillip called through the door as he laid aside his physics book and notes. He climbed off of his bed, grateful for the distraction. He was working very hard to excel in school. After all, that's what a Kiriakis should do.

"Brady!" he said in surprise when he opened the door. He was the last person Phillip thought would be on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

Brady took another deep breath. His first impulse was to knock Phillip to the ground but Brady knew Chloe wouldn't accept that. "I came here to discuss something with you."

Phillip stepped back into the room, allowing Brady to enter. Phillip remembered the time when he had attacked Brady a few months earlier over Chloe outside her house when she got back from Puerto Rice. Brady would not fight back when Phillip punched him. Brady had told Phillip that he needed to think before he acted and to get the full story. That scene had been the end for him and Chloe. Looking back now, Phillip realized that his jealousy over Chloe and lack of trust in her had caused their relationship to deteriorate. He hoped Brady wouldn't make the same mistake.

"Make yourself at home," Phillip said to Brady. It was still hard to face the "better" man that Chloe had chosen. However, Phillip had come to terms with the ending of their relationship and the beginning of Chloe and Brady.

Brady walked over to the window, keeping his temper in check. He had come over here in anger but he wanted to assess the situation before he blew up at Phillip. "Like I said, I want to discuss something with you."

Phillip sat back on his bed, eyeing Brady warily. "Shoot. I'm all ears."

Brady said, "I just came from .Dotcom. I was hanging out with Belle."

Phillip raised both eyebrows, wondering where this was going. "O.k.," he said. "What does that have to do with me?"

Brady glanced at Phillip assessingly. "She told me that Chloe had received a dozen roses last night. They didn't come from me."

Phillip stood up and met Brady's gaze levelly. "You think I sent them," he stated matter-of-factly.

Brady leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I thought that there was a distinct possibility, Uncle Phil. You were the first, and only, name that came to mind when Belle told me about them."

"Brady," Phillip said, "I admire the way you came over here to ask me. If something like this had happened when Chloe and I were together, I would have barged in, shouting accusations left and right. I know that is part of the reason why Chloe broke up with me."

"That's history," Brady said coolly, gauging Phillip's response.

Phillip agreed as he stepped nearer Brady. "You're right. Chloe and I are completely over. It's hard, but I can see that she is a lot happier with you, man."

"I'm impressed that you can admit that," Brady said. "But, you haven't answered my question."

Phillip disagreed with his nephew. "Yes, I have, Brady. I didn't send Chloe the roses. Why would I? She wants to be with you now. I've accepted it."

Brady stepped away from the wall and turned completely to face Phillip. He weighed his words carefully and decided that Phillip was telling the truth. "O.K. I believe you, Phil."

Inwardly, Phillip let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Brady could have wiped the floor with him, especially when he had passionate anger driving him. "That doesn't help you much, though. Who sent her the roses?"

Brady shook his head, surprised that he was having such a rational conversation with Phillip. "I don't know, but I will find out. I don't like this," Brady said emphatically as he headed towards the door.

"Brady!" Phillip cried out when Brady was near the top of the stairs. "I'll keep an eye out at school for anything weird. If I see anything, I'll let you know."

Brady smiled at Phillip, the first real smile he had given him in a year. "I'd appreciate that."

Phillip nodded his acceptance.

Henderson held the door open for Brady as he left, relieved that the house was still standing and that Mister Black and Master Phillip hadn't fought.

Brady stopped on the doorstep as the door closed behind him. "Who could have sent you those flowers, Chloe? I know you wouldn't encourage anyone. I trust you completely." He turned around and gazed off into the distant. "I don't like this at all." He pulled his gloves onto his hands as he headed off towards his car. Brady tried unsuccessfully to shake off this feeling of impending doom that had just overcome him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Chloe was walking to the front door of her house. She had just finished her volunteering at the hospital. A nurse had given her a ride home because Craig had been called in. Nancy was working late at the radio station, so Chloe knew she would have the house to herself.

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her arm. However, then she felt it, the electricity, chemistry, awareness, karma, whatever you want to call it. She turned around and threw herself into Brady's arms.

Brady returned the embrace. He was always surprised when Chloe Lane showed a spontaneous display of affection, especially in public. The displays were getting more and more frequent. She had really come a long way from the closed-off teenager in black. "It's good to see you, too," he breathed as he hugged Chloe tighter.

"Brady, I didn't expect to see you here! What a great surprise!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran her arms over Brady. "Brrr," she said, "it's cold out here. Let's go inside and warm up."

Chloe stepped out of the embrace and unlocked the front door. Brady smiled suggestively as he said, "Diva, I know many ways of keeping you warm."

She glanced over her shoulder suggestively as she opened the front door. "I know you do, Brady Black, and I love everyone one of them."  
Brady stepped through the door, closed it, and then pulled Chloe into a fierce kiss. Damn, Brady thought when he could finally think again, she drives me crazy!

"Wow," Chloe breathed after the kiss ended. It never failed to amaze her how Brady could make her forget everything when he kissed her. He made her feel weak! She had never felt anything like this before. "That's definitely an a-plus way to warm me up!"

"Rating my kisses now, are we, Diva?" Brady grinned at her, enjoying the praise. "Let's try this one." Brady spun Chloe around and pressed her against the wall. He used his hands to take off her coat and drop it on the floor. When the coat was gone, Brady used his hands to explore Chloe's body as his mouth gently and tenderly assaulted hers. Chloe responded by holding Brady tightly and meeting his lips each time.

"Wow," Chloe breathed again. She laid her head on her shoulder.

"A-plus?" Brady asked, rubbing her back with his hands.

Chloe shook her head. "Oh, no. That kiss was sooo good, I think it broke the curve!" She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She loved being this close to Brady. "Umm, you smell good, Brady."

Brady rested his head on top of hers. "You look like a goddess, Chloe." He could feel Chloe grin delightedly at his compliment. "How was the hospital?"

Chloe stepped back and took Brady's hand. She led him over to the sofa, where Brady took off his jacket and laid it over the chair. Then, the two of them sat down, with hardly an inch between them. Chloe ran her fingers through Brady's hair as she replied, "It's wonderful. I am so glad that Craig suggested that I become a volunteer. I love working with the children. I get to read stories to them, play games, …"

"Sing them to sleep," Brady added. "Marlena told me how the kids love it when you sing to them. One boy is convinced that you are an angel."

Chloe blushed at the compliment. Compliments from Brady, who used to be so hard on her, were wonderful. "Nicky is a such a sweet kid. He's going home in two days. I am very glad he's over his pneumonia but I'll miss him a lot."

Chloe snuggled closer to Brady. Suddenly, she sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot! Brady, thank you so much for the roses. They are so beautiful!"

Brady lurched up suddenly from the sofa, leaving the calm cocoon that had enveloped him when he had seen Chloe. How could I forget them? he thought as he pulled her off of the sofa. "Yes. The roses. Let's go see them."

Chloe looked at him with a puzzled frown on her face, not understanding Brady's response. "All right."

Brady led Chloe up to her room. When they got to her bedroom, Brady opened the door. He ushered Chloe in, and then followed her. Brady looked at the beautiful roses on the nightstand. He wanted to threw them out the window. "These are the roses?"

"Yes, that's what they are," Chloe replied snidely. She couldn't understand what was wrong with Brady. "Of course, you already know that."

"Did a card come with them?" Brady asked, looking directly into Chloe's eyes.

"No, Brady, they were sitting there just like that," Chloe replied quickly, wondering what was going on with Brady.

"No card," Brady muttered under his breath.

"What is up with you, Brady?" Chloe asked Brady as she watched him carefully examine the roses. "They are just normal, everyday roses."

"Hmm," Brady agreed as he looked under her nightstand and bed, searching for a possible note. Chloe threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Chloe said, "This isn't a big mystery here, Brady. These are just roses that my boyfriend sent me."

Brady looked up from where he was kneeling. "Actually, Chloe, they aren't ordinary roses." He stood up and took both of her hands in his. "As much as it hurts me to admit this… I didn't give you these roses. I don't know where they came from."

Chloe's eyes widened as she jumped to the most logical conclusion, and then she said, "Dammit, I thought we'd put that behind us! Why would he give me roses now?"

Brady shook his head. "It's not Phillip, Chloe. I went over and talked to him as soon as Belle told me about them. I believe him. He didn't send them to you."

"Who would, then?" Chloe asked, starting to feel a little nervous. She was getting that sensation again, that feeling that someone was watching her. "They were in my room, Brady. Nancy and Craig didn't put them here. They didn't know a thing about the roses when I asked them this morning."

Brady suddenly felt scared. Someone had broken in the house and put the roses in her room. Damn, he thought, I shouldn't have scared her. He pulled Chloe into his arms. "Don't worry, Diva. We'll find out who sent the roses." And why, he silently added.

Chloe nuzzled tightly into Brady. "You can do anything," she said in response, trying to hide her sudden fear.

Brady felt the fear she was trying so hard to hide. He kissed her on the top of her forehead. "I'm glad you have so much confidence in me, Diva." Chloe smiled bravely in response.

Just then, they heard the front door open and voices. "Nancy and Craig must be home," Chloe said. "Let's go down and see them."

Brady followed Chloe out of her bedroom door. He took one last look at the offensive roses. "I'll get to the bottom of this," he vowed as he closed Chloe's door. He was also going to have a serious talk with Dr. Wesley about this incident.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe woke up the following morning, glad that it was the weekend. She stretched lazily as she got out of bed. She released her hair from the ponytail she had worn to be. Next, she went over to her computer and turned it up.

As she waited (endlessly) for her e-mail to come up, Chloe eyed the roses on her nightstand. Looking at the roses before had given her pleasure. Now, they frightened her. "Stop it, Lane," she ordered herself. "They are just roses." As Chloe waited impatiently for the screen to finally show itself, she came to a decision about the roses. Chloe stood up from her chair, picked the roses up, and carried them to the trash can in the kitchen. "Much better," she said as she walked up the stairs back to her room.

Her e-mail was finally up. "Oh, Brady sent me one!" she exclaimed happily and opened it:

 _Good morning, Diva! Just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you! I'll pick you up at Salem Place this afternoon. Love, Brady_

Chloe replied to Brady:

 _You made my morning, Brady! I can't wait to see you! I love you! Chloe_

Chloe sat back in her chair, with a dreamy smile on her face. She remembered when her and Brady first met on the pier. "I can't believe how we fought! The sparks flew between us right from the start. We weren't ready then to start dating each other. Both of us had some serious issues we needed to resolve. Now is the perfect time for us to be together. He really completes me and makes me a better person."

Just then, a new message popped up on her screen from an unknown address. Chloe looked at it quizzically and said, "What is this?" She moved her mouse and opened the message from the unknown person.

It read:

 _I hope you like the roses. They reminded me of you, so beautifu land yet so strong. You have made me very proud of you. I am looking forward to seeing you again._

Chloe shivered as she read the message again. "What the hell?" she said. "I'll reply to this person, find out who the hell is messing with my life."

Chloe typed in the following message:

 _I don't know who the hell you are but get the HELL out of my life!_

Unfortunately, Chloe couldn't e-mail her response to this person. The computer simply refused to send it. Chloe turned off her computer. That feeling had returned again. "I won't be scared," Chloe said as she stood up from her chair and prepared to get ready for day.

As Chloe changed into a purple sweater and blue jeans, she came to a decision about the e-mail. "I won't tell anyone about this," she said as she gazed evilly at her computer. "Not even Brady. He's worried enough as it is. I heard him talk with Craig last night about the roses. I'll keep this to myself, at least for now." Chloe finished brushing her hair and walked out the door.

A few hours later, Chloe came out of a shop in Salem Place. She had finally purchased that special Christmas gift for Brady. She looked at her bag with pride. "Brady's going to love this," she said as she walked to the next store.

A woman was looking at the shop windows. She didn't see Chloe and accidentally bumped into her. The woman's bags scattered on the ground. "Oh my," she said, "I am so sorry."

Chloe bent down to help the woman retrieve her bags. "That's o.k. I know how engrossed you can get when you shop." Chloe looked up to hand the woman her bags and was surprised to come face to face with a real princess. "Princess Greta!" she said in surprise.

Greta laughed. "And you are Chloe Lane. It's good to see you again, Chloe. The last time I saw you doesn't hold very good memories for me."

Chloe said, "The coronation. I know. That was really scary. I'm so happy that everyone survived it."

"I know. I try not to think about it, though." Greta decided to change the subject. "So, I see you're doing some shopping, too. I love to shop."

Chloe replied, completely composed in being in contact with a princess, "I like it when I have an idea about what I want to buy. My friend, Belle Black, is a shop-a-holic. She loves shopping, too."

Just then, Colin Murphy called out, "Greta! I'm sorry I'm late! I was called in to do an emergency surgery this morning!" He ran quickly as he caught up with Greta and Chloe.

"Colin!" Greta replied as she held out her hands to him. He took her hands in his warmly.

He greeted Chloe with a smile. "Hello," he said to her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady?" He winked at Greta.

Greta said, "Of course! This is Chloe Lane. She's the daughter of Craig and Nancy Wesley."

"I thought you looked familiar," Colin said in response. "I've seen you at the hospital, volunteering. I am Colin Murphy."

Chloe smiled back at Colin with a warm greeting. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Dr. Murphy. I've seen you at the hospital, too."

Colin replied, "It's not often that a man can talk to two beautiful women at the same time. I feel honored."

Greta blushed and Chloe just smiled at Colin. Colin looked closely at Chloe. There's something here, he thought, but then he dismissed the thought quickly as impossible.

"I am meeting someone soon," Chloe said. "It was nice seeing you again, Princess Greta, and finally meeting you, Dr. Murphy."

Colin watched Chloe as she walked away. "She seems very familiar to me," he said to Greta. "I am not quite sure why, though. It seems that we have met before."

Greta linked her arm through Colin's. "You've probably seen her at the hospital and around Salem. She's a very talented singer, too. She sings opera."

"A young girl like that?" Colin said as he expressed his disbelief. "She sings opera?"

"Quite well, too," Greta said. "Come on. Let's go get some cappuchino to warm us up." Colin allowed Greta to lead him away, but he couldn't shake the image that he had seen Chloe somewhere else before.

Chloe greeted Brady with a huge smile on her face outside of .Dotcom. Brady held open the door for her as they went in. Neither one of them discussed the roses, hoping to put the uneasiness behind them.

Nearby, a cell phone rang. The man that had been tailing Chloe (and who put the roses in her room) answered it. "Yes," he said, "the stage is almost set. She opened the e-mail this morning. She tried to reply, but the block I set up refused to let her." He laughed into the phone. "You should be able to make first contact with her soon… The Christmas Ball? …Yes, I'll take care of it." He hung up the phone and resumed his post.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was the day before the Christmas Ball. Chloe still had this uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She kept up a good front for her parents and Brady. Nancy and Craig bought the act, but not Brady. He knew it was still bothering Chloe. However, she refused to talk about it with him. She told him to "just shake it off." She told Brady that she believed the roses were just a part of a practical joke. She never mentioned the e-mail to him.

Chloe came into her room. It had been a week since Chloe had received that puzzling e-mail. "I hope I made the right decision," she murmured as she glanced at her computer. "But I didn't want to worry Brady more than he already is. He is constantly searching crowds for anyone who may be looking at me."

She threw her backpack on her bed and laid down on it. Her eyes found the ceiling as she thought back to this past week. "It's weird," she said, "but I always have this feeling that someone is watching me. I don't know if I'm paranoid or not." She turned over on the bed and stretched out.

She then looked at the computer. Chloe hadn't checked her e-mail since last Saturday. She gathered her courage around her and turned it on. "I hope…well, I'll see soon." As her new messages popped up, Chloe saw the one she had been dreading. "Dammit!" she swore. "I won't let this bastard mess with me!"

She angrily opened up the message and was completely shocked when she read it. "Oh my God," Chloe breathed when she finished it. "Could it be true?"

Just then, her cell phone rang. Chloe ignored it for a minute as she took in the surprising news. She picked it up on fifth ring. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Diva," a deep voice answered. "It's Brady." There wasn't a response for a second. "Your boyfriend?" he supplied helpfully.

"I know that," Chloe said, shaking the fog away from her mind. "I'm sorry, Brady, I was in the middle of a homework assignment."  
She lied to him, not ready to share the news she had just received with anyone, even Brady.

Brady felt distance between Chloe, something he hadn't felt in a long time. "Chloe?" he asked concernedly, "Are you all right?"

Chloe made an attempt to sound cheerful. She would have succeeded with anyone else but Brady. "Of course I am, Brady. I was just working on that project so I would have tomorrow night to spend with you."

Brady gave a small smile. He knew his Diva. She would tell him what was bothering her sooner or later. Hopefully, it would be sooner. "That's what I was calling about. I want to meet Belle and Shawn at Tuscany, so we can have some time to ourselves."

Chloe said, genuinely happy, "That's a great idea! I'd love to go to the ball alone! I bet Shawn and Belle like that arrangement, too."

"Belle squealed with joy when I asked her about it. I took that as a yes," Brady said as he made a lame attempt at a joke.

Chloe laughed slightly. "That is how she usually says yes. So, what time will you pick me up tomorrow?"

Brady responded, "About 8:00. That should give us plenty of time to get to Tuscany before it's in full swing."

Chloe said, "Hmm."

"Chloe, are you listening?" Brady asked, beginning to lose some patience with her.

Chloe shook herself out of her reverie. "Of course, Brady. I'm a little nervous about tomorrow night. I mean, you remember what happened at the last dance I went to," Chloe improvised quickly.

"Yeah, but nothing like that will happen when I'm with you," Brady said reassuringly to Chloe. "You know that, right?'

She smiled as she responded, "You are my Black night in shining armor, Brady. You're always there for me when I need you."

"Anytime, day or night," Brady said. "I'll see you then, Diva."

"I can't wait," Chloe replied. " 'Bye, Brady!" Chloe then hung up the phone, hoping she had convinced Brady that everything was just fine with her.

Of course, she hadn't. Brady looked long at the phone in his hand. "What is going on, Chloe?" he asked the phone. "I know you were hiding something, something that was making you nervous. And it has nothing with going to a dance. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Brady hung the phone up. He knew that he had to let Chloe come to him when she was ready. She would never respond if he pushed her to tell him. But…now he was even more worried than before.

"Tomorrow night, Black," he said, "See what you can get out of her tomorrow night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Chloe was anxiously preparing herself for the ball. Brady was going to pick her up in exactly two hours. "Nancy!" she yelled down the stairs. "I need you to do my hair!"

"Anything you say, sweetheart!" Nancy said as she bounded happily up the stairs. She was ecstatic that Chloe was dating Brady Black now. He was such an improvement over Phillip Kiriakis. Also, he had improved Chloe's mood dramatically. She was much happier now that Brady was in her life. She entered the bathroom, where Chloe was waiting for her.

"How should I wear my hair?" Chloe asked Nancy.

Nancy almost squealed with joy, but caught herself. Brady had helped her see that she needed to calm her emotions down when she was with Chloe. Chloe would respond much better to her, Brady said, and Chloe certainly did. "I love it when you wear your hair up, Chloe." Nancy said, "And then we could put these cute little rhinestone pins in your hair. You'll look just like a fairy princess."

Chloe looked at Nancy's reflection in the mirror. "That sounds good," Chloe said. She noticed how Nancy's eyes brightened when she agreed with her. "Let's get started."

Nancy worked for nearly an hour on her hair. The ending results were perfect. Chloe smiled into the mirror. "Oh, Nancy," she breathed, "it looks perfect."

"Just like my perfect daughter," Nancy couldn't resist saying emotionally. She brushed a tear as it trailed down her face. Then, without thinking of the possible rejection, Nancy hugged Chloe quickly from behind. She was surprised when Chloe's hands came up to grip hers.

"Thanks, Nancy," Chloe said.

Nancy's eyes widened as she let go of Chloe. She couldn't wait to go downstairs and tell Craig of this mother-daughter moment. "Anytime, Chloe. Ummm, I'll let you finish up. Brady will be here in about an hour."

"Oh no!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'd better get moving!" Chloe dashed from the bathroom to her room, where she closed the door. Nancy looked at the closed door and smiled. She hurried downstairs. Chloe could hear her calling, "Craig! Craig!" She couldn't resist smiling as she dressed herself for the ball.

One hour later, the doorbell rang. Craig answered it. "Brady!" he greeted him, "what a surprise!"

Brady grinned in response. "Isn't it? So, is Chloe ready?"

Craig smiled back at Brady. He really liked this young man and thought that Brady and Chloe made a wonderful couple. "Nancy checked on her a few minutes ago. She'll be down soon. Come in and have a seat."

Brady came in and closed the door behind him. "Brady!" Nancy said as she came down the stairs. "Chloe," she yelled, "Brady's here!" Nancy was dressed for the ball in an outlandish fuchsia outfit that, somehow, looked perfect on her. She walked over and gave Brady a hug. "Wait until you see Chloe," she said. "She looks breathtaking!"

"I can't wait," Brady said, always surprised when Nancy greeted him so enthusiastically. She really opened up to him. He wasn't certain why.

At that moment, Chloe was rereading her e-mail from the day before. She was very excited about attending the Christmas Ball. She smiled as she called down to Nancy, "I'll be down in a few minutes!"

The words on the computer popped up at her one more time:

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _I cannot wait to see you at the Christmas Ball. You have_  
 _become such a talented young woman. My heart swells_  
 _with pride when I think of you. I was not around when_  
 _you were growing up, and I regret that. I regret a lot of things, Chloe, but I do not regret the lovely woman you became. You are like me. You are very strong, very resourceful._

 _If we do not officially meet at the ball, know that I am there, watching over you. Our meeting will come soon. I hope you are as excited about the meeting as I am._

 _Love,_  
 _Your Father_

Chloe turned the computer off as she said, "I am looking forward to finally meeting you. Will it be tonight?" Chloe slipped into her shoes. Then, she grabbed her purse and a paper bag. She took one last look in the mirror to admire her appearance. Then, she headed down the stairs.

Brady turned his head when he heard Chloe on the stairs. He nearly stopped breathing as he saw this vision, this goddess, walk towards him. She was breathtaking. Nancy poked Craig in the stomach and pointed at Brady. They both smiled to each other as they noted the awe-struck look on his face. Craig whispered to Nancy, "I have a feeling that someday Brady will be our son-in-law."

Nancy whispered back, "I hope so."

Brady was unaware of the conversation going on around him. His concentration was on Chloe. She was wearing a deep purple gown with a halter-top that reached the floor. The dress showed off her magnificent figure to perfection. Her hair was up, and nestled in her hair were rhinestones that reflected the lights from the room.

"Beautiful," Brady breathed deeply as Chloe neared him. "You look beautiful," Brady said to her.

Craig said, "Yes, you do, Chloe. You're gorgeous."

Chloe finally took her eyes off of Brady. She smiled at Craig. "Thank you, Craig," she said. "Nancy helped put me together."

Nancy was flustered as Chloe complimented her. "Oh, it was nothing!" she said emphatically. "Chloe has such natural beauty. She could make a burlap bag look great!"

Chloe, Brady, and Craig laughed at this. There were times when Nancy tried too hard, just like this one. "I do think you are missing something," Brady said to Chloe.

Chloe shook her head in amazement. "What!?"

"Yeah, right here," Brady pointed to the necklace Chloe was wearing. "What do you think, Dr. Wesley?"

Craig had a feeling he knew where this was going. "It's Craig, Brady. And, yes, I think you're right. Definitely not a good idea, Chloe."

"But…" Nancy sputtered, "I think…"

Craig elbowed her in the side, "That Chloe could look better."

Chloe was starting to get annoyed at this. "All of you just said I looked beautiful. What's wrong with my necklace?" Chloe asked as she fingered the gold chain.

"Nothing," Brady said, " but this could look better." He pulled a gorgeous gold necklace out of the pocket of his suit. Dangling from the chain was a heart-shaped locket.

Nancy oohed and aahed as Craig grinned. Chloe breathed out, "Brady! It's gorgeous! Here, put it on me!" Chloe took off the other necklace and turned around. Brady fastened the locket around her neck.

"Now you look perfect," Brady said. "Let's go."

Chloe smiled happily at Brady, thinking what a promising night this was going to be. She was going to the ball with her soulmate and she may meet her real father. Eat your heart out, Cinderella, Chloe thought as she climbed into the back of the limo Brady had ordered for them. "Thank you so much for my necklace, Brady," Chloe said as she granted him a kiss.

Brady kissed her back. "You're welcome, Chloe. It belonged to my mother."

"Oh, Brady," Chloe stared at him in wonder. "It's even more special now."

"I wanted you to have it, Chloe. You are so special to me. I love you so much." Brady said as he moved closer to Chloe on the seat.

Chloe leaned contentedly into Brady as she fingered her lovely necklace. "Brady," she asked as the limo pulled out of the driveway, "Can we stop somewhere first?"

Brady said as he moved closer to Chloe, "Definitely."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Chloe stepped out of limo after it stopped. Brady followed her as she led the way through the brisk winter air. "It's really cold out here," Brady said as he followed her through the night.

"I know," Chloe said. "We may get some snow soon." She stopped when they reached their destination. A huge smile crossed her face as she turned to face Brady. "Oh, Brady, do you remember, in the summer, when we came here? This is the loveliest place in Salem."

"Let me do the honors," Brady said as he flicked on the lights to the gazebo. He watched Chloe as her face once again filled up with awe.

"So wonderful," Chloe said to Brady. "I began to really understand that my feelings for you weren't all friendly that night when we sang and danced here. I began to realize what a truly special man you are."

Brady hugged Chloe to him. "I wanted to tell you how I felt that night, but it was too soon. You weren't ready to hear it or admit your feelings. I remember thinking that all you needed was time to sort everything out."

"You understand me like no one else ever has," Chloe said as she hugged him back. "If you had told me, I wouldn't have believed you."

"I know," Brady said as he kissed her cheek. "But we really connected this summer, more than I ever thought possible."

Chloe turned around in his embrace to face him. "You're right, Brady Black, and that is the reason why I wanted to stop here tonight. I wanted to give you something, too."

"I love gifts," Brady said. "What is it? A new car?"

"No, silly," Chloe said as she held out the gift bag. "Here. Open it."

Brady looked at Chloe as she shyly handed him the bag. Shy is a word I never thought to use with Chloe, he thought, as he took the bag. He started to shake it.

"Don't shake it!" Chloe ordered alarm. "It's fragile!"

Brady was very intrigued now. "Sorry, Diva." He untied the ribbon that held the bag together and started to go through the tissue paper. "Do you think you used enough tissue paper?" he asked Chloe. "Oh, here it is!" Brady gently pulled something out of the bag. "What is this?" he murmured as he examined it in the light.

"My heart," Chloe replied.

Brady looked from the glass heart in his hand to Chloe and smiled. Chloe clarified to Brady, in case he didn't get it, "I am giving you my heart."

"Wow," Brady said as he gingerly looked at the glass heart. Sure enough, Chloe's name was engraved on it. "Oh Chloe, this is…my god…I am…"

Chloe laughed nervously as Brady sputtered and stuttered. "I can't believe the cool, calm, collected Brady Black is stuttering! I didn't know if you would like it or not. It's o.k. if you don't. I'll just take…"

Brady's eyes met Chloe's. She stopped laughing when she looked back. There was such naked emotion in his eyes. It took her breath away. "Not like it? Take it back? Never. I can't find the words, Chloe, to tell you how much this means to me. I'll treasure your heart always." He gently put the heart back in the bag and turned her face up to meet his lips. The kiss was the gentlest, tenderest kiss the two of them had ever shared. It rocked both of them to their core.

"You're right, Chloe," Brady murmured quietly to her. "This is very fragile. I'll always treat your heart with care."

"Brady," Chloe said, "I love you."

"You just showed me how much." Brady held on tighter to Chloe. He couldn't believe how much Chloe loved him. He understood that the glass heart was a symbol for her real heart. Chloe completely, totally, and without reservation loved him!

Brady started to sway gently with Chloe as he sang quietly. He gazed intently into her eyes as he sang his heart and soul to her. Chloe had never heard the song before but joined Brady in on the chorus.

 _Dancing in the dark,  
Middle of the night,  
Taking your heart,  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch,  
Touching my skin  
And asking you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again_

 _Oh, It's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just got to let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

 _Better that I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_

 _Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I've got to do is say your sweet name_

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

 _Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just got to let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

"Brady," Chloe said as she kissed him on the lips, "That was amazing."

Brady smiled cockily at Chloe. It was so much easier now to open up. "I know. I love you, Lane. And, as much as I would like to stay here for the rest of the night, it's time we head to the ball."

"The ball," Chloe said in amazement, remembering what was awaiting her there. "Yes, let's go."

Brady took her hand as he led her back to the limo. They entered the limo and headed off into the night. What a perfect night, Brady thought. Now if only Chloe would tell me what was bothering her yesterday on the phone.

 _*Song Credit: "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw with Faith Hill_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Christmas music echoed through the doors to Tuscany as Brady and Chloe entered the room. The restaurant was decorated with gorgeous decorations to celebrate the holiday.

"Oh, Brady," Chloe breathed as she gazed in wonder at the room. "It's so beautiful!"

Brady couldn't help but grin at the awe on Chloe's face. "You make the room even more beautiful," he said to her as he handed both of their coats to a waiter.

"Look! Over there!" Chloe pointed. "It looks like Shawn caught your sister under the mistletoe." They watched as Shawn and Belle shared a long kiss, unaware of the many faces watching them. Marlena finally broke the kiss up by tapping Belle's shoulder. Belle proceeded to blush ferociously and hide her face in Shawn's shoulder. "That's so sweet," Chloe said, genuinely happy for her two friends.

Brady snorted as he led Chloe down the steps. "Right. I just love watching a guy kiss my baby sister."

"Like Belle hasn't witnessed many of our kisses!" Chloe teased back. "Of course, she always teases you about them. And she never lets me talk to her about the romantic aspect of our relationship. She claims it's icky or something."

"Brady! Chloe!" John called out as he cut through the crowd to greet the couple. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you were going to come with Belle and Shawn."

"We wanted to stop somewhere else, Dad," Brady said as he smiled at his father, " so we came separately."

"Good evening, Mr. Black," Chloe said as John gifted her with a grin. "It's great to see you again."

"Chloe, it's always a pleasure to see you with this ugly son of mine," John replied as he jokingly put his arms around Brady. "I don't know how you can stand to be seen with him." John glanced at Chloe and noticed the necklace around her neck and felt a wealth of pride go through him. He then gave Brady his patented raised eyebrow.

Chloe grinned as Brady said, "Dad!" "It's not too hard, Mr. Black. He's kinda grown on me over the past few months."

"Chloe!" Belle squealed as she came up to the small group. "I've been, like, waiting forever for you to get here!" She hugged Chloe. She stepped back and said, "Wow, Chloe, you look wonderful!"

"It's good to see you, too, Tink," Brady said. "I always like to be ignored."

"Brady! Fine, then, I'll give you a hug, too." Belle proceeded to do that as John grinned foolishly at his two children. He clearly enjoyed the good-natured teasing between them.

After the hug, Belle stepped back. "Oh, Brady, I'm going to borrow Chloe for a moment. I'll return her soon," Belle said as she started to drag a bewildered Chloe across the floor.

"Son," John said as Brady watched Belle pull Chloe away from him.

"Yes?" Brady asked.

"I couldn't help but notice what Chloe was wearing tonight." And John couldn't have been more pleased. He believed that Brady and Chloe were destined to be soulmates for the rest of their lives, just like him and Marlena. "The necklace is very special to you. I gave it to your mother the day you were born. I wanted her to know how much I loved her and appreciated the gift she had given me. Now I know how much you really love Chloe."

Brady tried to act like this speech embarrassed him, but deep down he was proud to hear his father's feelings. John had been the very first and most vocal supporter in his relationship with Chloe. "She's very special."

John nodded his head. "That's a fact," he said.

Just then, John noticed Hope enter the room alone. She had been unable to work things out with Bo, who blamed her, John, and Marlena about J.T.'s true paternity.

John sadly shook his head as he watched Greta greet Hope. "I feel so bad for her," John said to Brady. "Sometimes I think we should have told Bo right away. Then, he could have come to terms with everything, just like Marlena did."

"It was quite a surprise," Brady said, "learning that I had a little brother. I know that Shawn hasn't been able to forgive his mother for it, either."

"Well, we'll see what happens," John said morosely. He wished that things could have been different.

"Belle, you've just dragged me through a zillion people! WHAT did you need to tell me?" Chloe asked as Belle finally stopped by the outskirts of the room, away from any crowds. "Brady and I just got here."

"Chloe Lane, I was your friend BEFORE you were Brady's girlfriend!" Belle said in exasperation. Then she smiled at Chloe to take the sting out of her words. "Actually, I just wanted to ask you about those "mysterious" roses. Brady won't speak about them to me. We know for sure the Phillip didn't send them. Have you found out who sent them?"

Chloe found it hard to conceal the hope that was blossoming in her. She didn't feel the fear that she used to at the mention of the roses, now that she knew her father had sent them. But, that wasn't something she was ready to share with anyone yet, not even Brady, so Chloe decided to act like it was no big deal. "No, Belle, and nothing else has happened. I want to put the whole incident behind me."

"Oh, is that what you told Brady last night on the phone?" Belle asked. She knew that Brady had been preoccupied all night about his phone call with Chloe. Something wasn't right here, and Belle wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Actually, yes. The roses aren't a big deal anymore. I don't want anyone to worry about it. I'm going back to Brady," Chloe said as she turned around.

Belle stopped her from leaving by taking hold of her arm. "You are still worried about them, aren't you? And you don't want us to know about it."

Let her believe this, Chloe thought. I'm not ready to share the real reason why I am feeling worried, apprehensive, excited, and nervous. Tonight I may finally find out who my father is! "Belle, Brady has so much on his mind right now. He doesn't need to worry about this, too."

Something still didn't feel quite right, but Belle decided to let it drop for the moment. "He loves you, Chloe, and he'll take care of you. He will NEVER let anything bad happen to you."

Chloe smiled, clearly relieved that this conversation was nearly finished. "I know, Belle. And if something else happens, he will be the first to know." Chloe had every intention of sharing the news with Brady about her father as soon as she could. She didn't feel bad about withholding the e-mails from Brady. Chloe believed that the e-mails and roses were non-threatening.

Belle was nearly satisfied as she assessed Chloe's answer. She made a vow to keep a close watch on her friend. Brady was finally happy and Chloe was mainly responsible for that. She didn't want anything to ruin her brother's newfound joy with life. "Well, let's go party!" She led the way back to their boyfriends.

Chloe followed slowly in her wake, eyeing every man in close contact. One of them could be my father, she thought. I wonder who it could be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Chloe and Brady were dancing under the light of the chandeliers. Brady could tell that Chloe's mind was not on the dance or on him. She kept looking over his shoulder, glancing through the crowd. When Brady pressed her on it, Chloe just brushed it off, saying she was looking for Nancy and Craig.

Brady knew that Chloe wasn't telling him something and that something was pretty BIG! He just couldn't figure out a way to get Chloe to reveal it to him. He remembered that when Phillip had pressed Chloe for information on anything, Chloe would blow up at him. Brady understood Chloe in a way Phillip never did. He knew that she would open up to him in her own time, but he didn't know if he could make it that long!

"Oh, there they are," Brady said to Chloe, nearly halfway through the dance. He had decided to call her bluff.

Chloe shook herself out of the search she had undertaken. "Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

"Your parents. Well, at least, Dr. Wesley. Weren't you looking for them a few minutes ago?" Brady asked sweetly.

Damn, Chloe thought, is Brady toying with me? Left with no other option, she said, "Ummm, yes, I was. Let's go over and say hi."

Brady scowled at Chloe's head as she led the way to Craig. She isn't ready to share this yet, he thought. He didn't know how much longer he could be patient.

"Craig, when did you get here?" Chloe greeted her stepfather in a forced cheerful voice. "And where's Nancy?"

Craig turned from the man he had been talking to. "Chloe and Brady, I'm glad you came over. Nancy's visiting with some friends right now. But there's someone I want you both to meet." With that, Craig gestured to the man standing next to him.

Chloe and Brady both turned to face the man on Craig's side. "This is Dr. Bill Horton. He used to work at the hospital. In fact, he knows Nancy's father really well. He's finally decided to come back and work again for us." Craig then turned to Bill and said, "This is Chloe Lane and Brady Black."

He shook Brady's hand and offered Chloe a smile. "I've seen you around the hospital, haven't I, Chloe?" he asked her.

"Yes, I've been doing some volunteering on the pediatric floor." Chloe responded.

Brady broke in, "If you'll excuse us, I know someone who wants to dance." With that, he guided Chloe away from the doctors.

"She's a beautiful girl," Bill said to Craig.

"Yes, she is. And she's very talented. Her ambition is to be an opera singer.

Bill noted, "You sound very proud of her."

Craig smiled at his colleague. "Of course I am. She is my daughter." He smiled as Bill raised his eyes. "Technically," Craig said, "she is my step-daughter, but I definitely feel like her real father." Craig reached for two glasses of champagne for both of them, so he missed the speculative way Bill watched Chloe as Brady led her back to the dance floor.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder, making eye contact with the new doctor. Could it be him? she wondered as she put the facts together. She knew that her father knew both Nancy and her grandfather very well, and that they had been colleagues. Hmm, Chloe thought as Brady continued to lead her.

They never made it to the dance floor. Belle interrupted them, with Shawn in tow. "Wow, I am having such a great time," Belle said forcefully to Chloe and Brady. Actually, she wasn't having such a hot time. Shawn had been in a pretty good mood until he saw his mother enter the room. He was still very angry with Hope over the whole paternity thing. He wanted to avoid her at all costs. "Aren't you, Shawn?" Belle asked him, trying to draw him into the conversation.

Shawn's lips tilted slightly in what an optimistic person might constitute a smile. "Of course, Belle."

Brady eyed Chloe at this exchange between his sister and her boyfriend. Things did not seem to be going well between them at this moment. Both were at a loss of words for the moment.

Belle, who was almost always perky, decided not to give up. "Who were talking to over there?" She asked Brady and Chloe. "I've never seen that man before."

"It was Bill Horton," Brady responded. "He used to be a doctor at the hospital. Now he's coming back to work there."

Belle smiled, hoping that this would get Shawn's mind off of his mother. "He must be a relative of yours, Shawn!"

Belle's attempt completely backfired. "Yes. I'm related to him on my mother's side."

Dammit, Belle thought, that was really stupid.

"This is very awkward," Chloe whispered behind her hand to Brady.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know."

"Look, Belle," Shawn said as he turned to her. "I'm really not in the mood for this party now. Do you mind if we leave?"

Brady and Chloe started to inch away from the couple as Belle's face turned furious. "Shawn Brady," she said, "I know exactly why you are "not in the mood" for this party right now and it's a stupid reason! I came here to enjoy myself. If you want to go home, then fine. But I'm staying!" With that, Belle turned around and left Shawn in a huff.

"Belle," Shawn said as he headed off after her.

"Oh, my," Chloe said.

Brady agreed with her. Then, he saw his grandfather beckon him over from the corner of his eye. "Chloe, I think my grandfather wants to see me. Do you want to come with me?"

Chloe and Victor did not have a very stable relationship. He hadn't forgiven her for breaking Phillip's heart. Chloe couldn't understand that, because Victor had wanted them to break up last spring. She tried to avoid Victor whenever possible. "Go, Brady," she said, "I'll be just fine here. Maybe Belle will need to talk to me." Brady nodded in acceptance, kissed her swiftly on the lips, and went to talk to his grandfather.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After he left, Chloe noticed a movement out of her eye. She saw Hope Brady, trying valiantly not to cry. Chloe looked around her and noticed that there wasn't anyone around but her. Should she go talk to her? Chloe thought. She saw the heartbroken expression on Hope's face and decided that maybe she should.

"Mrs. Brady?" she asked quietly to Hope.

Hope turned around, trying to hide her ravaged face. "Oh, Chloe," she said, "how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess," Chloe replied, "but I wanted to ask that to you."

Hope sniffled as she said, "I'm as good as can be expected." She turned around, opened the door, and walked out on the balcony. She was surprised when Chloe followed her.

"You look really upset," Chloe said as she closed the balcony doors. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hope really liked this young girl. After all, she had helped bring J.T., well, not the real J.T., but the baby she had thought was J.T., home when he had been kidnapped in the spring. "Can you get Shawn to talk to me again?" she asked, trying to laugh, and failing miserably.

Chloe wanted to offer Hope some hope, but she wasn't certain if she could. "Shawn's really upset right now," Chloe said, choosing her words carefully, "but he loves you so much, Mrs. Brady. He just needs to realize that what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't have any control of your actions at that time."

Hope smiled wryly at Chloe. "I'm glad someone in this town understands that. You're right, it wasn't me who kidnapped John. It was Princess Gina. But that's not the only issue here, Chloe. Shawn hasn't accepted that yet. He also hasn't forgiven me for not telling him the truth about J.T.'s father."

"I know that Belle and Brady are very excited to have a baby brother," Chloe pointed out, looking for a positive angle in this mess.

Hope sighed at that response. "I'm glad that this whole thing didn't ruin Shawn and Belle's relationship. It could have, very easily. It must be hard when they both share a brother." Hope stared off aimlessly into the night, wondering how her life could have become so screwed up.

Chloe, who was normally very reserved and aloof, couldn't resist the chance to comfort Mrs. Brady. She knew what it was like to feel alone in this world. It wasn't a comfortable feeling. Words wouldn't help her right now, either, so Chloe did the only possible thing she could do. She hugged Mrs. Brady.

Hope returned Chloe's hug fiercely. "Oh, god," Hope said as she held on tightly. "Most of the people in Salem blame me for what has happened. I know who is to blame, and it's not me or John. I just wished other people would see it that way!" She sighed and then stepped back from the embrace. Hope lightly caressed Chloe's face. "Thank you so much for listening, Chloe. I really appreciated your warmth and understanding. Not too many people have been willing to offer me comfort."

"Then they're idiots," Chloe said, siding with this woman who had gone through so much recently. "It may take awhile, Mrs. Brady, but Shawn will come around. He needs to deal with his feelings right now. I've found that time is the best healer."

Hope looked at the young woman who had suffered so much in her short life. She was aware of the many obstacles Chloe had overcome. "Does it work for you, Chloe?" she asked.

"It's starting to," Chloe smiled at Mrs. Brady. "Shawn is feeling like I first did when I moved to Salem to live with Nancy and Craig. I had to put aside my own feelings and look at their side. It was very hard for me to do that, but Brady helped me. I know that Belle is doing her best to bring Shawn around."

Hope granted Chloe a small smile. "Belle is wonderful. I heard the four of you talking. That's why I got so upset. Shawn is having a miserable time now that I'm here. I think it would be best if I left."

Chloe stopped her as she turned to go. "No, you can't do that, Mrs. Brady. Shawn has to see you in order for him to heal. Even if he doesn't talk to you, seeing you here will help him deal with everything. Stay, Mrs. Brady, at least for awhile longer."

Hope drew herself up and, in a Herculean effort, said, "You may be right, Chloe. It's going to be tough, but I will stay."

"Good. It's for the best."

Hope shivered as she said, "It's getting cold out here! Let's go back in." Chloe opened the door for her. Hope gave Chloe one last grateful smile and walked through the door.

Chloe glanced back over the balcony, looking at the view of Salem. She wondered what it would be like to be have her world destroyed, like Mrs. Brady's had been. "Mrs. Brady is strong," Chloe murmured. "She will survive it and come out even stronger."

Chloe walked back through the door and made immediate eye contact with Brady, who was still conversing with his grandfather. I am so grateful I have Brady, she thought. He is my guiding light. She threw him a smile that showed off her true feelings.

Chloe didn't know that a man hidden in the background watched her every movement like a hawk. He was very pleased with the graceful way Chloe carried herself and impressed with her beauty.

"Comforting Hope Brady," he murmured quietly to himself. "My daughter is very compassionate. I wonder if anyone will comfort her when her world has been rocked, like Hope's was. Hmmm," he pondered as he rubbed his chin, "we shall see."

He sipped a glance of champagne, watching the familiar faces of Salem as he did so. "Soon, Chloe, very soon, we will meet and you will now exactly who I am." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how you will react to finally know who your real father is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chloe stood posed at the entrance to the balcony as the door slid closed behind. First, she spotted Brady, who was still talking with his grandfather. Then, she searched out Mrs. Brady. She was standing next to Greta. The two of them seemed to be having an intense discussion. Then, Hope and Greta both glanced at Chloe. Chloe gave them a small smile as Greta looked at her with obvious warmth. They waved to Chloe and she responded. Then, the two friends continued their discussion as they walked into the crowd.

Chloe walked down the two steps and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me," she said to the back of a girl.

The girl whirled around and said, "Oh, my, god, Chloe!"

The guy with the girl turned around, also (only at a more dignified rate). "Chloe, I haven't seen you here all night." He gave Chloe a genuine grin.

Chloe smiled slightly back. "I was out on the balcony, getting some fresh air, Phillip." She raised her eyebrow as the girl standing with Phillip not so subtly linked arms with him. "Mimi," she said, "you look wonderful." She was completely happy for Phillip, who had started "seeing" Mimi. They weren't an official couple yet, but, if Mimi had anything to say about it…

Mimi was always taken aback when Chloe was kind to her. A lot of the old feud between them had dissipated over time. "Thanks, Chloe. You look killer yourself."

Phillip held onto Mimi as he said, "If you're looking for Brady, he's still with my father. They're over by the entrance." It amazed Phillip now that the "great love" he claimed to have for Chloe had disappeared. He realized now that he had loved the Chloe he wanted her to be, not the genuine Chloe she was. It had been a hard realization, the death of dreams is always hard, but he was officially over Chloe and ready to move on with his life.

"I'll run into him eventually," Chloe responded. She was still unsure how to act around Phillip, even though Phillip was completely fine with her relationship with Brady. This was a new Phillip and Chloe wished him all of the best in the world.

"So," Mimi said, still with her arm hooked with Phillip's. She would continue to see Chloe as "competition" until Phillip admitted any feelings he had for her. Mimi knew that it was ludicrous to feel that way, but, then, love sometimes made people think, and do, crazy things. "We just saw Shawn and Belle. Shawn didn't look too happy to be here."

"Yeah," Phillip agreed. "He's going through a really tough time right now with his family. It's a good thing he's got Belle."

"I know," Chloe said. "Shawn needs time. The person I feel the worst about is his mother. She could use all the support she can get right now."

Mimi said, "We saw you two talking out on the balcony. What were you talking about?"

Chloe gestured with her arms in the air. "Mainly about the party," she lied. She felt bad about discussing Mrs. Brady's affairs with anyone. They were private and belonged only to her. "It was cold out there, though, so we came back in."

Just then, the music started up again. Phillip turned to Mimi and asked, "Would you care to dance, Meems?"

She giggled and said, "Of course." They started to walk to the dance floor and Mimi called over her shoulder, "See ya later, Chloe!" Phillip nodded a good-bye at Chloe, too.

Chloe measured her feelings as she watched Phillip and Mimi enter the dance floor together. She felt nothing but friendship for Phillip, and, surprisingly, for Mimi, too. Chloe reflected that she didn't have any romantic feelings left for Phillip at all. She was very happy for the two of them.

She turned around to survey the party that was going on. Couples danced on the crowded dance floor. She noticed John and Marlena slow dancing together, unaware of any audience around them. They are still so in love, Chloe thought, even after all of the horrible things that have happened to them. They are truly soulmates. Then, her eyes sought Hope Brady, who was talking with Greta and the new doctor, Colin Murphy. She felt a sadness well up in her as she recalled their conversation on the balcony. It's so sad that Mr. and Mrs. Brady have separated and that their family has been shattered. And all because of the manipulation of one evil man. I hope nothing will ever tear Brady and me apart like it did to Shawn's parents.

Chloe saw a livid fury cross Hope Brady's face as she glanced towards the door. Hope made a move to leave her friends, but Greta stopped her. She tried to calm Hope down. Chloe glanced curiously in the direction that Hope was looking and saw Lexi Carver, Hope's ex-best friend, enter the room, alone. Lexi had lost a lot in the baby switch thing, too. Although she had been found completely innocent of knowing that the baby's were switched, she had lost her husband, her son, and her best friend.

"This could get very interesting," she heard a voice say behind her.

"Salem always is," Chloe responded as Brady came up behind her and put his arms around her. Chloe leaned back into his arms. "Do you think she is really innocent?"

Brady shook his head. "It's been my family's belief that anyone related to Stefano in any way is never "really" innocent. Like father, like daughter, that type of stuff. He corrupts everyone who he supposedly loves. Look at Kristen, Peter, Lexi,… The list could go on and on. He's evil, Chloe, and it runs in his family. I hope he never shows his face in Salem again."

Chloe shivered, so Brady wrapped his arms tighter against her. "I only met him once, in Europe," she said to Brady. "He was with Dr. Carver and asked me to sing him some opera, so I did. I remember that it made him cry."

"Really?" Brady asked. He hadn't heard this before. "That's surprising. I didn't realize that monsters could show real feelings." Then Brady sighed as he nuzzled Chloe's neck. "My father has been trying to get Stefano DiMera for years. He has wreaked such havoc in his life. First he brainwashed him into being his soldier, then DiMera made him think he was Roman Brady, and that's just the tip of the iceberg! The man is a dangerous, cold monster."

"I've never heard that before, about you're father, I mean," Chloe clarified when Brady glanced quizzically at her.

"Believe me, it really happened. DiMera has nearly ruined my father's life so many times, but Dad has always been able to piece it back together." Brady watched his father, who was kissing Marlena under the mistletoe. "He's messed with Marlena and most of the Brady's, too. DiMera's pure evil."

Chloe shivered again. The portrait Brady painted of DiMera frightened her. "Do you think he'll ever come back to Salem and try to disrupt your father's life again?" she asked in concern for Brady and his family.

"My father and I make an excellent team, Diva. We could prevent him from doing any damage." He turned Chloe in his arms. "But enough unpleasant talk. Let's enjoy this party!"

Brady led Chloe onto the dance floor. She couldn't resist one last look at Lexi Carver, who was glaring daggers at Hope Brady. Her heart went out to Hope as she processed what Brady had told her about Lexi and her father. Like father, like daughter, she mused as she stepped into the circle of Brady's arms.

Nearby, the man in the shadows watched his daughter dance with the son of his most hated enemy. Stefano laughed as he said, "I'm going to claim you soon, Chloe, and your sister, too. I will teach both of you how to become true DiMeras. It's almost show time!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was nearing midnight at the ball. Chloe excused herself from Brady and his family for a moment. She entered the woman's bathroom, which was blessedly empty. Chloe walked up to the mirror and slammed both of her hands down on the counter. She needed to express her frustration because she couldn't talk about it with Brady or any of her friends. None of them knew that Chloe could possibly be meeting her father tonight.

"The possibility is looking grim," Chloe thought aloud as she glanced at herself in the mirror. "The ball is nearly over and he hasn't made contact with me yet!" Her optimism about meeting her father had began to dwindle about two hours earlier. She hated to keep up the pretense that everything was "all right" around Brady, but she wasn't ready to let him in on the news yet. Chloe wanted to deal with this on her own, not with anyone else. She would share the news with Brady when she knew the identity of her father. "Dammit!" Chloe swore. "I wanted to put this big mystery behind me forever!"

She paced the bathroom for a moment, willing her frustration and angry away. "I have to calm down," Chloe muttered. "Brady, Belle, Nancy, Craig,-they will all be able to tell if something is wrong with me. And I am NOT ready to share this with them yet."  
She turned to inspect her reflection in the mirror once, and noted that her face had become more serene.

The door opened behind Chloe. A lovely brunette walked in, with a huge smile on her face. "I'll meet you later," she called to someone near the door as she closed it. Her face was beaming as she took in her surroundings. Then, she spotted Chloe at the mirror.

Greta leaned dreamily against the door as she smiled invitingly at Chloe. "I was just talking to Colin Murphy. You remember him, right?"

"The doctor?" Chloe said as she watched Greta's face light up. So much for my time to vent, Chloe thought as she watched Greta come closer. Somehow, she didn't mind it, though. She felt very comfortable around Greta, even though this was only the third time they had met.

"Mmmm, the doctor," Greta agreed. "And do you know what?" She asked as she came closer to Chloe.

Chloe couldn't help but grin at Greta. "No, what?"

"He told me he loved me tonight." Greta spun around in a small circle. "I can't believe it. I've always been "the buddy" or "the one you dump in favor of a conniving **itch" or "the one who turns you into a gay man, but you're not really gay, you're just pretending to be gay so you won't hurt my feelings" type of woman. I can't believe that a wonderful man like Dr. Colin Murphy has fallen in love with me!"

Chloe smiled tentatively back as she responded to Greta's outburst, "I don't believe that, Princess Greta. I mean, you're so beautiful, smart, and kind."

"I've been a floor mat," Greta said flatly to Chloe, who was surprised at the conversation that was occurring in the woman's bathroom. "But no longer," she sang out happily. "Finally, I've found a man who loves me completely for me! I am so lucky! Maybe that's why my other relationships floundered," Greta pondered, half to herself.

"I can see that you're very happy about Dr. Murphy," Chloe ventured after Princess Greta had been quiet for a few moments.

Greta shook herself out of her reverie. "Chloe, I am ecstatic! How about you?" she asked. "I saw you come in with Brady Black. He's very easy on the eyes." Greta leaned against the counter as she fixed her makeup.

"Brady is very special, too." Chloe replied to Greta, shocked that the words were coming out so easily to a nearly complete stranger. "It took me a long time to admit my feelings for him, but he has always known exactly what I've needed. We have a connection between us that is very strong. Nothing can break it."

"Love is the strongest power of them all," Greta mused philosophically. "I'm very happy for you and Brady, Chloe. Of course, I'm absolutely ecstatic for me and Colin!"

Chloe smiled in departure to Greta as she started to exit the room.

"Wait!" Greta called out to Chloe. Chloe stopped by the door and turned around to face her. Greta walked up to Chloe and gave her a huge hug. Chloe, who was aloof by nature, was surprised when she returned the embrace without hesitation. "I wanted to thank you," Greta began. "I saw you talking to Hope earlier tonight and I wanted to thank you for listening to her. She needs all of the support she can get right now."

Chloe met her eyes as she responded, "She seems really sad, Princess."

Greta agreed by nodding her head. "You're right, Chloe. I practically had to sit on her to keep her from going after Lexi." Greta shivered as she thought of Lexi and her baby-switching scheme. She agreed with Hope that Lexi had been a supporter of the switching and had known about it all along. "That woman is heartless."

Chloe opened the door, unsure how to respond to Greta's statement. "I'll, ah, see you around," she said to Greta.

The two of them exited the bathroom together. When they neared Colin, Chloe started to turn away and find Brady. "Wait!" Greta said again, stopping Chloe before she could disappear into the crowd. "I wanted to ask you to call me Greta. I get kind of tired of the whole "princess" thing, so, please, call me by my first name." Greta was surprised by her sudden offer to Chloe, as well as the conversation they had shared in the bathroom, but she felt… something when it came to Chloe Lane. What is was, she didn't know, but she did know that she could trust Chloe and be completely open with her.

Chloe was flustered by the conversation Greta had shared with her in the bathroom and by the invitation to call her by her first name. She agreed to with a smile, "Of course. Greta."

Colin walked up to Greta. "I've been waiting forever for you, my dear," he said as he hugged her.

Greta laughed as she returned the embrace. Then, she turned out of his arms and said, "This is Chloe Lane. Do you remember meeting her the other day at Salem Place?''

"Me? Forget a beautiful face?" Colin said as he looked at Chloe. If he had told the truth, he would have said that Chloe's face had haunted him. She reminded him of someone, but he could not recall who it was.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Murphy," Chloe said.

"Oh, it's nearly midnight!" Greta exclaimed as she looked at her dainty watch. "You'd better find Brady for the last dance!"

Chloe said in agreement, "You already have your partner, Greta. I think I'll go find mine." She offered them a smile as she turned to find Brady.

Stefano grinned eerily as he watched his two daughters interact. "They are so comfortable with each other because they are sisters," he said. "You can see the ease in which they conversed together. They will both make true DiMeras. I will see to that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Marlena turned to John as she watched Hope glare daggers at Lexi and said, "Oh, John, I feel so bad for Hope right now. It was hard enough for her to deal with the fact that you were J.T.'s father. Then, she learned that J.T. really wasn't J.T." Marlena did her famous fluttering-eye trick.

John nodded grimly as he also looked at Hope, who was standing aloof from the crowd. "I wish Bo had stayed with her and supported her through this horrible time. She doesn't have that many people to turn to right now."

Marlena followed John's gaze to Hope and replied, "I know. She won't accept anything from us. She resents that we were able to put this whole horrendous experience behind us and she can't do that yet. She will have to live with this her whole life."

"That's a fact," John said. "And it's not Hope's fault at all. It's that damn DiMera. He tries to move us like pawns on a chessboard, sacrificing us and our happiness for whatever scheme he has set into motion."

"But he's gone," Brady interrupted John as he came closer to his father and stepmother. Brady had decided to join John and Marlena while he was waiting for Chloe to return. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

Both John and Marlena faced Brady. "That's the beauty of DiMera's plans," John said as Marlena smiled a warm greeting at Brady, which was returned. "He doesn't try to place a roadblock in our lives that we can overcome in a short while. No, he plans schemes that will have major ramifications for the rest of our lives."

"Do you think he'll come back to Salem soon?" Brady asked.

John sighed as he responded, "Anything's possible with DiMera. Especially now that he isn't wanted for questioning in that murder investigation or for the baby-switching." One of Stefano's henchmen had been wanted for Marlo's murder and for the baby-switching. The henchman had died after he was shot for resisting arrest. Stefano had made certain that there was enough evidence to point all the blame at this man. Stefano's name was clear once again in Salem.

Marlena shivered as she listened to John's response. "Oh, John!" she said dramatically, "Do you really think he would come back?"

John shook his head. "Not right now. He doesn't have anything to come back for at the moment. Lexi was completely cleared of all of those charges for baby-switching."

Marlena sighed, also dramatically. "Thank God, John. Stefano is such an evil monster. He has toyed with our lives long enough. I hope he never darkens the town of Salem again!"

"He is an evil bastard," Brady agreed with Marlena. "I have serious doubts about Dr. Carver's innocence, though. Have you ever heard of guilty by association?"

John said in deep thought. "That seems to be the problem with anyone related to Stefano. No matter how nice, kind, caring that person could be, sooner or later the DiMera genes shine through. That person becomes completely ensnared in DiMera's trap."

"Kinda like a black widow," Brady noted.

"More like the phoenix rising from the ashes," Marlena interjected. "John's right, though," she continued after a considerable amount of thought. "Look at Kristen and Peter. Both of them went to serious lengths to get what they want, not caring who they injured in the process. It would be very feasible that Lexi knew something about the baby switch, but…"

"We'll probably never know," John finished for her. He hugged Marlena to him as he reflected on all the terrible things Stephano had done in their lives. He was always amazed that Marlena and him had survived individually and as a couple. Stefano had tried hard, but he had never been able to break their bond.

"He's like King Midas," Brady said. When John and Marlena looked at him quizzically, Brady said, "Everything that Midas toched turned to gold. With DiMera, everyone who is related to him eventually turns evil. It's a proven fact." Brady then took a sip of his champagne.

"That's a good analogy," Marlena said. "But he doesn't have any more relatives, so we shouldn't have to worry about that." Marlena then noticed a movement out of her eye and said happily, "Chloe! How long have you been standing there?"

Chloe offered the Black family a bright smile as she stepped into their sphere. "Awhile. You seem to be having a pretty intense conversation. I didn't want to interrupt." Chloe had heard nearly the entire conversation. She was again shocked at the cruelty the Blacks and the Bradys had endured at the crafty hands of Stefano DiMera.

"Good timing," John said as he winked at Brady. "It's nearly midnight, time for the last dance of the evening. I'm already spoken for, so I guess you'll just have to make do with him." And John playfully punched Brady in the arm. Brady scowled back at his father.

Chloe said as she took Brady's offered arm, "I don't think it will be that much of a hardship, Mr. Black."

John laughed as he watched Brady lead Chloe to the dance floor. He turned to Marlena and said, "Those two have something special between them."

Marlena agreed. "They complement each other so well. Brady has become so much more open since they started dating. And Chloe has gained confidence. They have a special connection between them."

John saw the couple in question start to sway in each other's arms on the dance floor. "I hope they have an easier road to travel then we did."

"They will," Marlena said. "We had so many opposing forces keeping us apart. Chloe and Brady have been able to resolve all opposition to their relationship. They will make it."

"Well, Doc, enough analyzing. Let's go show them how to really move on the dance floor," John said as he did a stupid jig on the floor.

Marlena laughed as she joined him on the floor, "I live to dance with you."

Nearby…  
"I'll give her one last dance with him," Stefano smiled evilly to himself. He had planned his returen to Salem in minute detail and eagerly awaiting his reception. He loved the fear he inspired in all of the Salemites, and wanted to play a new chess game with them. "One last moment of happiness with Brady Black. After all, I am a kind, considerate father. Then, I will reveal to her exactly who she is." He rolled the brandy around in his glass and pondered the next few minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Brady wrapped Chloe tightly in his arms as the two of them swayed to the music. He couldn't understand why he was feeling waves of sadness coursing through Chloe. What could she be sad about? he wondered. Had something else happened that she hadn't told him? Did this have to do with how remote she had been with him last night during his phone call? Brady decided to broach this subject again, even though he had been met with resistance from Chloe most of the night.

"Um," he said as he nuzzled Chloe's hair. "I've really enjoyed myself tonight, Diva." Chloe sighed in response. "But I can't help but feel that there is, I don't know, something going on with you."

Chloe drew back in shock and looked back into Brady's eyes. He knows me so well, she thought. Of course he'd know if something was upsetting me. She gave him a falsely bright smile. "I'm fine, Brady Black," she said in nearly the perfect tone of annoyance. But she didn't fool Brady.

Brady gave her an exasperated expression. "Right, Chloe. That's why you've been watching the crowd like a hawk tonight. And why you have turned around and eyed every person who has walked through the door. You're not telling me something, Lane, and I want to know what it is."

Chloe did not want to share her news with ANYONE yet, including Brady, her soulmate, especially now that it looked like she wasn't going to meet her father tonight. She put a lid on her temper because he was right. She was keeping a secret from him. Chloe ran her finger up the front of his shirt, playing with one stud of the tuxedo. She thought very quickly, trying to think of a reliable excuse to tell him.

"Everything's fine with me, Brady," she repeated to him consolingly. "I'm concerned about a lot of people right now."

"Don't patronize me, Lane," Brady responded as he placed his fingers under her chin and guided her beautiful sapphire eyes to meet his. "You've been a loner for so long. Who are all "these people" that you are concerned with?"

A few examples stuck out clearly in her mind because she was truly concerned about them. "Well, Shawn and Belle, for one," Chloe answered swiftly. "Belle has nearly had it with Shawn's "oh woe is me" attitude about his family. She's trying extremely hard to bring him around and reunite him with his mother, but she's not certain if she can."

Brady nodded thoughtfully. "I'll buy that one, but Shawn and Belle aren't the only reason why you've been distant at times tonight."

"I'll admit it," she said sarcastically as she met Brady's gaze, "Brady Black is right yet again. I've also been concerned about Shawn's mom. She's very unhappy right now and isn't receiving much support from anyone in Salem. I don't know if you noticed, but I had a long discussion with her out on the balcony. She's upset about her family and doesn't know a way to fix it."

The corners of Brady's mouth pulled up in a slight grin. "Not notice, Chloe?" he asked. "You've got to be kidding me. I know the exact second you enter or leave a room." He toyed with the special necklace he had given her earlier in the night. "You're my heart, Chloe. I don't think I could function without you."

Chloe's frustration about not meeting her father disappeared completely at his words. A tear slid down Chloe's face as she reacted to that beautiful speech of Brady's. Chloe found it hard to believe that this gorgeous, handsome man could admit such deep feelings for her, Chloe Lane. She began to have doubts about keeping her "father" a secret from Brady, but then her insecurity resurfaced. Better wait until I've met him first, she thought, and then I'll tell him. It won't be tonight, so I'll put it out of my mind for the moment and concentrate on this amazing man in front of me.

Brady caught the tear as it reached her cheek. Let it go, Brady thought as he looked deeply into Chloe's sparkling eyes. He could feel that their connection had been completely restored and nothing was blocking it. Have faith in her. She'll tell you when she's ready. "It's amazing," Brady murmured quietly to Chloe.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "What is?" she asked dreamily.

"The connection that's between us. We can communicate through so many avenues: speech, a touch, a look…" Brady said close to Chloe's ears. "All you have to do is give me a look or touch me, and I know exactly how you are feeling."

"I never thought I could have a relationship like this," Chloe said as she held on tightly to Brady. "We know each other so well."

"I'm here for you, Diva. Always." Brady said as he slowly spun Chloe around in a circle. "You can tell me anything and I'll understand. You are everything to me."

Chloe smiled brightly to Brady, the love of her life. "We are lucky to have each other, Brady." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Now, enough of this talking! I am in the arms of the man I love and we are dancing! Let's enjoy the moment, Brady, and dance!"

"Your wish is my command," Brady said and he pulled the queen of his heart closer and slowed the pace of their dancing. He enjoyed the feel of Chloe pressed tightly together and felt the connection they had in his heart, mind, body, and soul.

Chloe also felt it. The love she felt for this man was nearly overwhelming. She gazed over Brady's shoulder and watched the other couples dancing, thinking how lucky she was. Belle and Shawn were still at the ball, even though Shawn's expression conveyed extreme displeasure. Belle's normally perky face was drawn and pinched as she exhibited a forced smile through the dance. I really am worried about them, Chloe thought.

Her eyes then found John and Marlena, who were dancing so close together you could hardly tell where one began and the other ended. In fact, their eyes never left each other's as their bodies moved in perfect synchronization. Their love lasted through so many trials and tribulations. They must be true soulmates, Chloe decided.

Next, she noticed Princess Greta and Dr. Murphy, who had the dopey look of people newly in love. That's sweet, Chloe thought, and I wish them all the luck in the world! Phillip was smiling as Mimi laughingly recounted an amusing story to him. Chloe couldn't help but smile at them. Nancy and Craig were next and Chloe smiled fondly as she gazed at them. There had been some tough times between them, but they were over. Chloe had developed a maturity through Brady that had helped her see things through their perspective. I do love them, Chloe acknowledged in wonderment.

Her eyes eventually left them and discovered Hope Brady, who was leaning against the wall. Alone. Chloe's heart responded to Mrs. Brady. I know what it's like to be on the outside. You have the courage, Mrs. Brady. Keep forcing Shawn and his family to see you. They'll come to grips with everything and then you can rebuild.

Chloe treasured the feeling of Brady in her arms. What would I do without him? she wondered. He is my strength, my dream. Maybe I should tell him…she thought as she met Brady's electric blue eyes through the light of the chandeliers.

"Brady, I want to…" Chloe was interrupted by a collective gasp that ran through the crowd. The music stilled and conversation dropped. Chloe felt an icy feeling race down her spine.

"What the hell?" Roman Brady exclaimed above the gasps of surprises that coursed through Tuscany.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What the hell?" Roman Brady exclaimed above the gasps of surprises that coursed through Tuscany. The music had completely stopped as heads turned to the doorway of Tuscany, where the source of all the surprise was standing. The most hated, feared, and infamous man in Salem history stood confidently, surveying the crowd of familiar faces in front of him with a look of pleasure on his face.

"DiMera!" John announced grimly. He held Marlena tightly to him as they faced the man who had caused so much grief in the town of Salem.

"What a charming welcome," Stefano said sarcastically from the doorway. "I would have returned to Salem earlier if I knew all of you would have welcomed me with such warmth." He started to stroll regally down the steps, entering the crowd at Tuscany.

"I can't believe this!" Brady said as he held tightly onto Chloe's hand. "Come on! Let's go stand by my dad and Marlena. They may need me." He didn't wait for Chloe's reply but led her towards his family. Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of the man who had caused such heartbreak and pain in the town of Salem as she followed Brady towards his father and Marlena.

"Ah," Stefano said in greeting as he passed Hope Brady. "Hope Brady. It's been ages since last we talked." He attempted to take her hand but Hope pulled it back quickly.

Hope stepped back from Stefano, the source of all of her problems at the moment. He had been the catalyst for her life as Princess Gina and she completely blamed him for the mess her life had become. "Don't touch me, you bastard!" she hissed at him. She finally noticed that her son and his girlfriend had come up behind her. Hope was grateful for the support that Shawn was showing her, even if it was just by his presence.

"Hope, Hope, Hope," he murmured softly, just enough for the people around him to here. Those people were Shawn and Belle. "I remember a time when you eagerly awaited me; in fact, welcomed me. Is this anyway to greet your ex-lover? After all, I could have been the father of that baby of yours." Stefano enjoyed the torment that entered Hope's eyes. He had planned this meeting well, hoping to expose this secret in front of her family.

Shawn sucked in his breath in outrage as he glared at Stefano and his mother. Hope heard it but ignored it, for the moment. She had not wanted that little disgusting piece of news to EVER surface and had attempted to keep that a secret, too. Her gratefulness at Shawn's support dissipated as she wished he had stayed far, far away from her and this horrible man. Denials would be useless, she knew. Stefano always knew how to upstage an opponent. "Damn you, Stefano," she said uselessly as she lifted her glass of champagne and tossed it in his face.

Stefano laughed as he took out a white handkerchief and wiped his face clean. "Always so feisty, Hope Brady! I wonder if Bo…oh, that's right. He finally left you. I guess your connection could be broken, after all."

Hope resisted the urge to claw his eyes out. Barely. Not in a public place, she thought. "Go to hell where you belong," she snarled at Stefano. She turned her back on him and glanced quickly at her son.

"Not any time soon," Stefano replied good-naturedly, enjoying the scene he had created immensely. "Shawn, Belle. Always a pleasure to see the children of my good friends. I hope you are enjoying the party." He offered them a nod, which neither returned, and sauntered off into the crowd. The crowd parted to let him pass.

Shawn walked up to his mother and said lowly, "What the hell!? You slept with that monster? How could you?"

Dammit, Hope thought. She would have given anything for Shawn to talk to her again but not like this. Not with that look of disgust on his face. It was nothing compared to the feeling of disgust she felt whenever she thought about that time on the sub. She had a feeling an explanation would be useless, but she had to try. "Shawn, it happened when I wasn't me. I was Princess Gina."

"Right. And you always said that a part of Hope Brady remained in Princess Gina, trying to break out. I've been trying to believe that, to come to terms with Belle's dad being J.T.'s father, but now I don't anymore. If that was true, you would never have shared a bed with him, of all people! He has caused so much hurt in our family. He's the Brady's enemy and you had sex with him!" Shawn said sneeringly to his mother.

"Shawn, I.." Hope began, again attempting to find a way to explain it so he could understand.

Shawn cut her off. "And you kept this from us, too. Just like the identity of J.T.'s real father. If Barb and Glen hadn't moved to Salem and contested the paternity of Isaac, the truth never would have come out. What else have you kept from us? And does Dad know about this?" Shawn watched the shame creep into his mother's eyes. "No, of course he doesn't."

She tried to touch his shoulder but Shawn brushed her hand off. "Don't," he said. "I can't…" Shawn knew his temper was about to burst and he needed to get control. Badly. He still loved his mother but he was having difficulty reconciling himself to her past. Now he didn't know if he ever could. He turned to Belle, "I need to leave. Now. Are you coming?"

Belle looked in sorrow at Shawn's mother. All of her efforts to reconcile the two of them had just been completely destroyed. Belle didn't know if she had the optimism to start over again. "Yes."

Shawn and Belle walked away from Hope, who watched her son leave with genuine heartbreak in her eyes. "Oh, no," Hope breathed aloud. "I didn't think it could get any worse." She dreaded Bo's response to this disturbing news.

She eyed Stefano as he walked through the crowd. He stopped in front of Lexi, who greeted him with a warm hug. Hope heard Lexi exclaim, "Father! I am so glad to see you!" Hope's eyes narrowed as she saw the two of them exchange pleasantries. How can two horrible people like them be happy when they cause such terrible sorrow in other people's lives? Don't they have any sense of right or wrong, or any soul?

Hope started to walk towards the door but then something made her stop. "I won't let him push me out of here," she said as she turned gracefully around. "He returned to Salem for a reason. Now I just need to find out why!" She decided to stay and witness all that would happen at the ball.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Oh my god!" Chloe exclaimed as she watched Hope Brady throw her glass of champagne in Stefano DiMera's face. "Did you just see that?"

Brady said as he put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders, "You couldn't miss it. I wonder what DiMera said to upset her."

Marlena continued to watch the scene, along with John, Brady, and Chloe. She watched livid fury paint itself across Shawn's face and saw the immediate concern on Belle's. Hope just looked heartbroken and strong at the same time. "I don't know, but it couldn't have been good."

John made a move to head in Stefano's direction but Marlena gripped his arm tightly. "Don't, John!" she said tearfully, fluttering her eyes at him in dramatic fright, as only Marlena could do. "You can't antagonize him. We don't know what he will do if you confront him. And, as much as I hate to say it, he has every right to be here, in Salem. He was completely cleared of all of those charges."

John's first instinct was to drag DiMera out of here forcefully, question him about his return to Salem, and then toss him in jail, but he realized Marlena was right. "Dammit, why did he have to return?" John said as they watched DiMera leave Hope and warmly greet his daughter, Lexi, who embraced him.

Brady stood near his father, wanting to present a united front to the menace in their lives. "It seems so weird," he mused. "It's almost like we conjured him up by discussing him tonight. And, now, he shows up in Salem, out of the blue, without any warning. I don't like it."

John turned to Brady and arched his eyebrow. "You're right, Brady. His return is very unexpected." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "But there has to be a reason for his return. Now it's just a matter of discovering it."

Chloe trembled as she listened to the Black men discuss the infamous Stefano DiMera. Why would he target such a great family? she wondered as she watched John grip Marlena's hand tightly in comfort. She could feel the fear vibrating off of Marlena, as well as the steely determination behind John's icy glare. Chloe completely forgot that she could have met her father tonight at the ball in light of the tension created by this new arrival.

"We'll find out exactly what he wants," Brady said strongly as John turned to look at him. "We won't let him hurt our family anymore."

"I'm proud of you, son," John began, not surprised that Brady would want to be included in the campaign against Stefano. "But, I have had a lot of experience with that bastard. I know how truly evil he can be. Let me deal with DiMera."

"I don't think so," Brady said emphatically. "I'll do whatever I can to prevent him from targeting our family again." His electric blue eyes revealed the strength and determination behind his statement.

"Damn, you are just like me!" John said, smiling slightly for the first time since DiMera made his arrival. "O.k., o.k., I'll let you in on any information I can find out."

Brady knew when to retreat, even though he expected to do a little researching on his own. "I'll be here to help you, Dad. We could finally bring him down, together."

John clasped Brady's hand in his. I won't let you get into any danger, John thought. "I know you will be. We'll figure out exactly what that son of a bitch wants in Salem now."

Marlena gazed at the two men in her family. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive about this discussion. She didn't want either one of them to take on DiMera. She just wanted DiMera out of their lives. She took both Brady's and John's hands in her own. "I don't want either of you to get hurt," she said sincerely. "I know I can't talk you out of whatever you're going to do, but you both need to be careful. Stefano's very dangerous." She glanced at Chloe, who stood slightly apart from them. "And there are many people who care about you."

Brady squeezed Marlena's hand and then dropped it. He walked over to Chloe and put both hands on her shoulder. "You must think we're crazy," he said to her.

Chloe shook her head. "No. You shared a lot of information about your family's past with Stefano DiMera tonight. He sounds like a very frightening person."

"Oh, he is," John said forcefully. "We've tried to take him down so many times, but have never been able to. He's very sneaky and always seems to be one step ahead of us. We can never catch him or make a charge stick. He's slippery." John watched as Stefano embraced Lexi once more and then continued on his trek through the crowd. "I never thought I'd say it, but his daughter is exactly like him."

Marlena had also witnessed the warm greeting and cheerful farewell between father and daughter. "Blood is definitely thicker than water," she said, referring to Lexi's ability to hurt her best friend and husband deeply. Then, she turned to John and asked, "Do you think we should leave?"

John shook his head. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. We might get a clue about why Stefano has decided to return to Salem."

Many people were collecting their coats and departing the ball. Most of the heart of Salem were remaining, probably sharing the same belief with John. Chloe noticed Craig assisting Nancy with her coat by the doorway. She was surprised that Nancy didn't want to stay and witness the juicy gossip that DiMera's arrival would instigate. Then Chloe realized that Nancy looked upset about something. Chloe followed her gaze. She wasn't staring at Stefano DiMera, like nearly all of the guests were. Instead, she was looking in surprise at the doctor Chloe had met earlier in the evening, Dr. Bill Horton. Nancy whispered something to Craig, and the two of them left quickly. That's weird, Chloe thought as she watched the doors close behind them.

"Oh!" Marlena said in surprise. Chloe quickly looked at her. "Look!" She pointed across the room. "He's talking with Princess Greta now! And Colin Murphy has left her alone to deal with him."

John watched Greta with growing concern. When she turned her pleading eyes towards him, John read the appeal in them. "I'm going over there," he announced to his family. "Greta looks very uncomfortable. I can't believe that Colin Murphy left her completely vulnerable to that man!"

"I'm going with you," Brady said forcefully in response to his father's statement. He was not going to allow his father to face that evil man alone. After what happened in Puerto Rico, Brady believed even more strongly that him and his father made an invincible team.

John turned back to glare at Brady. "No. Stay here with Marlena and Chloe." He didn't wait for Brady's response but started a meaningful stride toward Greta.

Brady waited until his father was halfway to his destination. Then, he said to Chloe and Marlena, "I'm going to find out what is going on. I can't leave my father alone with him."

Marlena wanted to object but she knew the stubbornness of the Black men extremely well. "Go, Brady," she said understandingly. "Chloe and I will be fine."

Brady looked at Chloe, who nodded at him in agreement. He kissed her swiftly on the lips and started after his father. Brady was completely unprepared for the information he would learn very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Princess Greta," Stefano said warmly as he walked up to her and her companion. "What a pleasure to see you again."

Greta was very unsure about Stefano DiMera's sudden appearance in Salem, especially since he had sought her out. Of course, Greta knew the identity of her father but she hadn't come face-to-face with him after she had acquired that knowledge. "Thank you," she replied, at a complete loss for words. Her eyes unconsciously sought John Black's. John read the entreaty in her eyes and turned to Marlena. Greta knew John would be over to help her out any minute now.

"And who is this with you?" Stefano turned to Greta's companion, who was glaring daggers at him.

Colin restrained himself as he wanted to physically throw Stefano out of the window. Calm down, he thought, and glared at Stefano. "None of your damn business," Colin said and walked away angrily from the two.

Stefano couldn't help but smile. He knew all about Dr. Murphy but…all in good time. "Your, ah, companion seems very, well, charming," Stefano said sarcastically to Greta.

Greta watched Colin walk away without a word to her. Hmm, she thought, what was that about? She pursed her lips together and turned back to Stefano. "Yes, he usually is."

"He must have taken a dislike to me," Stefano said as he lifted a glass of champagne off of a table. "Funny. A lot of people seem to do that. I can't imagine why," and Stefano shrugged his shoulders.

"It's because you are an evil, vindictive bastard," John replied from behind Stefano. Brady had disobeyed orders and was two steps behind his father. "What the hell are you doing back in Salem?"

"Ah, John Black," Stefano said as he ignored the question for the moment. "Such a surprise to see you here. And you brought the little Black, too." He acknowledged Brady with a nod. Brady replied with a stony stare that blatantly said, Don't mess with my dad or me.

John took a second to turn around and stare angrily at his son for not following his instructions to stay put with Chloe and Marlena. "It appears so."

Stefano waved his champagne flute in the air as he answered John's demanding question, "It's a free world, John Black. I am able to come and go as I please. Besides, I have family here."

Neither John or Brady caught the significance of this remark, but Greta did. Greta looked closely at Stefano as he interacted with John and Brady. Did Stefano know that she was his daughter? Or was he referring to Lexi? She wondered as she inched slightly closer to John and Brady. I don't know who will help me if he reveals his connection to me! Her eyes began to reflect the worry that was swirling around inside her.

Greta heaved an inward sigh of relief now that John was here. Part of her had hoped and prayed that he would be her father. But, alas, that was not meant to be. She was destined to carry the blood of Stefano DiMera. Greta had nearly two years to reconcile herself to her parentage, but she still couldn't quite do it. She didn't believe that having Stefano DiMera as a father was anywhere close to being a positive aspect in her life, which is why she had kept the secret from everyone in Salem. Especially when she cared deeply for many of the people her father had targeted for pain and mayhem.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Marlena observed the exchange between John, Brady, and Stefano DiMera from across the room. "That's it," Chloe said as she slapped the table by her side with her hands, "I refuse to stand by and watch any longer! Dr. Evans, I'm going over there!"

"We can't. John said…" Marlena started to say in protest, even though she wanted to find out exactly what was going on, too. And John sometimes had a habit of not telling her all the new information when Stefano DiMera was concerned.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at Marlena in disbelief. "I know you want to be there, too, Dr. Evans. Let's go." And Chloe held onto Marlena's hand as they started to walk towards the men they loved.

Marlena realized it was useless to protest because Chloe was right. "John and Brady are going to be angry with us," Marlena cautioned Chloe while they hurried over.

Chloe smiled genuinely at Dr. Evans. "I don't mind dealing with Brady when he's angry. It's kinda fun."

Marlena couldn't help it. She chuckled as they neared the group. "That is not an adjective I would use to describe Brady when he is angry!" The smile dropped off her face as she murmured to Chloe, "I want to know what they are saying. John wants to protect me and our family. Sometimes he doesn't tell me everything where Stefano is concerned. That's the reason why he wanted the three of us to stay behind when Greta implored him with her eyes to come over."

"I'm concerned about Brady and his family," Chloe replied. "Besides, it's not dangerous now. We are in a public place, and there are still a lot of people here. What could Stefano DiMera do to any of you right now?"

Marlena whispered in Chloe's ears as they came within listening distance of the quartet, "That will be our defense when John and Brady blow up at us."

"Sounds like a deal," Chloe said to Marlena. Brady noticed them enter their sphere and glared angrily at Chloe and Marlena. Chloe and Marlena smiled serenely back at him.

Brady slid over to Chloe and whispered lowly and fiercely, so only she could hear, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Chloe replied, totally ignoring his anger, "You need my support." She paused and then continued, "And I wanted to find out what was happening over here."

Stefano noticed that Marlena and Chloe had joined them, so he decided to greet them. "Marlena, what a surprise to have you join us! I am truly touched that you decided to greet me on my return to Salem."

"You are quite wrong," Marlena snapped in response. "I am NOT here to greet you."

Stefano waved his hand in the air. "Be that as it may," he said dismissively. "I am still ecstatic to see you at my first official Salem outing." Then, he continued, "And Chloe Lane, the opera singer! I am also pleased that you wanted to be part of our little circle, too."

Chloe was shocked that he had remembered her and her love of opera. They had only met that one time before Princess Greta's coronation. She didn't know how to respond to the infamous man, so she simply didn't say a thing. She felt Brady move closer to her as she had become the center of Stefano DiMera's attention for the moment.

John felt a tremor of apprehension as he wondered why Stefano DiMera knew Chloe's name and her passion for opera. There is something here, he mused thoughtfully. Hopefully DiMera didn't have any "plans" for Chloe or Brady. Over my dead body, he thought dramatically.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

This is going much better than planned, Stefano thought as he glanced at the cast of characters around him. Princess Greta, who knew he was her father but was not sure if he, Stefano, realized the truth. Chloe Lane, who didn't have a clue yet about his identity in her life. John Black, his pawn from the past. Marlena Evans, his queen of the night. And Brady Black and Colin Murphy (although he was not in the immediate sphere); two men who were NOT going to like tonight's revelations. Stefano felt gleeful as he planned quickly how, exactly, he wanted to expose his true identity to two of the lovely ladies around him.

John knew that something was definitely wrong here. "I know you well, Stefano," he said, " and I know that you have some type of a plan. Otherwise, you wouldn't have made such a dramatic entrance tonight."

"Dramatic entrance?" Stefano said the words dripping with sarcasm. "John, you give me too much credit! I am simply interested in renewing the acquaintance of my family." And Stefano met the gazes of Greta and Chloe quickly before seeking out Lexi, who was witnessing the scene and standing nearby.

"Well, I'm certain you should be proud of yourself tonight. You have managed to ruin the annual ball, and upset Hope Brady." John was not going to let Stefano go until he had some idea about what he was up to.

"Oh, Hope merely resented a truth I shared with her," Stefano said dismissively, enjoying this moment immensely. "And she could hardly deny it. Her son had a hard time with it, too. The truth is always tough to deny, in any case."

Greta's eyes opened wide as Stefano said that statement while looking directly at her. He means it for me! Oh, no, she thought wildly, he knows I'm his daughter! She felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Will he reveal the truth, tonight? she wondered.

Marlena said bravely, "You never have a hard time dealing with the truth. You bend it and twist it so that the truth is barely recognizable and fits your needs. Believe me, John and I know this. We have been your victims, Stefano, and we won't be again!" She finished vehemently.

Brady looked at Marlena with newfound admiration. He was seriously impressed that she had stood up to big, bad Stefano DiMera. Now if only Chloe would leave this debacle of a scene…, Brady thought. He caught her gaze and motioned for her to leave. Instead, Chloe simply stepped closer to him, as if they could gain strength from each other.

Chloe could feel shivers of apprehension traveling down her spine but she didn't know why. After everything Brady, Dr. Evans, and Mr. Black had discussed this evening about Stefano DiMera, she was surprised to find him here, calmly conversing with his enemies. He has a lot of nerve, Chloe thought as she fingered her special necklace from Brady for strength. I can't believe he is blatantly ignoring the hostility radiating around him!

"So, I take it you're taking up residence again at the DiMera mansion," John inquired, unsatisfied with the amount of information he had been able to get out of Stefano.

Stefano rolled his eyes at the deliberate ploy to dig information. "Of course, John. That is my home." Any minute now, Stefano thought, relishing the bombshell he would drop on the group in front of him. Chloe and Greta may resent me at first, but I will make them come around to my side. And he smiled inwardly.

John was beginning to lose his cool exterior with Stefano. Don't let him win now, he thought. Stay calm. "I find it amazing that all charges against you, and Lexi, were so dropped. It seemed so convenient that the mysterious man from out of town was responsible for Marlo's death, as well as the baby switch."

Stefano acknowledged the direct probe. He had been expecting it since John had confronted him and he knew how to counteract it. "Poor Vladimir," Stefano said as he shook his head in faux sympathy, thinking of the nameless henchman who had taken the fall for killing Marlo. "Such a tragic ending."

"Could this be a case of manipulating the truth you so recently talked about?" Marlena couldn't resist asking in barely concealed angry.

Thank you for the opening, Stefano thought. "The truth is simply the truth. It can never be manipulated. Misconstrued, maybe, if it is not understood well. But that fault would lie in the human mind, not in the truth of the situation. Let's take the issue of parentage, for instance." He pretended to ponder as he said, "We all know accept it as truth that little Black here is the son of John and Isabella. The truth has not been manipulated."

Brady's eyes blazed again at being called "little" Black. John put a restraining hand on him before he could physically or verbally attack DiMera.

"We also accept it as truth that you, John, and Hope are the father of that delightful son of hers. It came as quite a surprise, but Salem knows it now to be the truth."

This time, Brady put a restraining arm on John, who was tired of DiMera's word games. "Get to the point, DiMera," he snarled at him.

Stefano focused on the table to the side of him, appearing to be completely absorbed in the task of arranging the silverware on it to his satisfaction. Gladly, he thought inwardly. "The point I am making is that the truth cannot be changed, no matter how much you would wish it to be different. Truth is something to be valued, honored, and accepted above all else."

Greta paled at Stefano's words. She believed that they were meant completely and totally for her. He wants me to face the truth that he is my father! she thought in growing horror.

Chloe was starting to feel like Alice after she went through the rabbit hole. Where was this conversation leading? she wondered in nervousness as she observed the solemn faces around her. Stefano DiMera was the only one who looked animated as he offered the group his opinions.

John couldn't help but laugh at Stefano's words. "I find your definition of "truth" hard to believe, DiMera. I know you very well, and I know that you do not value, honor, or accept truth unless you have made it for yourself!"

Bingo, Stefano thought. John, you have walked blindly into my trap. "That is where your hypothesis is wrong, John. I believe in acknowledging the truth in private and in public." He raised his eyebrows as he glanced around him. "You were interested in my desire to return to Salem, right?"

"Get to the damn point," John said impatiently. He was getting frustrated while conversing with this man. He couldn't shake the feeling that, somehow, Stefano had been toying with all of them through this entire fantastic conversation.

"Oh, please, no," Greta whispered quietly. She thought she knew where this was heading. Marlena fluttered her eyes at Greta in confusion when she overheard Greta's statement.

"Yes, I believe I will share with you the real reason why I have returned to Salem," Stefano said in response to John's outburst. "I have come for my daughters." And then Stefano calmly sipped from his champagne glass, acting oblivious to the confusion around him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
 _Final Chapter_

Greta's gasp of horror was covered up by John's exclamation of disbelief. "Your daughters?" The confrontation was also being witnessed by the remaining party guests. They were listening with growing fascination at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Marlena looked puzzled as she glanced quickly at Greta. "Lexi is the only daughter you have in Salem right now." Marlena was genuinely confused, so she did her famous eye-fluttering trick again.

Stefano smiled triumphantly, clearly enjoying this moment with two of his enemies. "There is no need for me to come for Alexandra. She is aware of her importance to me. No, I have returned to Salem to pursue a relationship with my other daughters. I am aware of their position in my life, and I would like to claim my daughters before all of Salem. It is time for their heritage to be acknowledged and for them to come together as sisters and as DiMeras."

Brady, who had remained quiet through most of the conversation, was frustrated with this whole episode and asked sarcastically as Marlena and John remained quiet in disbelief, "All right, all right, I'll bite. Who are your "secret" daughters?"

"I am delighted that you asked that, little Black," Stefano said with a malevolent grin at Brady's sarcasm. "The truth, as many people say, shall set you free. In this case, the truth will allow my daughters to realize and accept their newfound family."

Greta wanted to flee as far away from this sight as she could, but her feet remained rooted to the floor. There is nothing I can do, there is nothing I can do, was the refrain that kept running through her mind as she waited for her worst nightmare to be confirmed in front of the very people she never wanted to find out.

Chloe felt an alarm go off in her head at Stefano DiMera's words. Could he…she thought and then immediately dismissed the thought. Never. She looked at Greta, who was looking decidedly pale. Oh, my, she thought in sudden concern, she must be one of them!

"Yes," he confirmed, "I have two other daughters. They happen to be full sisters because they share the same mother and father. I know," Stefano chuckled in an aside note to his surprising companions, "that seems to be a rarity in Salem. Most families are so complicated in this charming town, but I digress."

"Oh, where was I? That's right. I want to share with you important background information on my daughters. My daughters could not live with me or their mother because a dangerous enemy would have threatened their very lives. That enemy has finally been taken care of. They did not live together either. Instead, a colleague hid them well for their own safety. I was not even aware of their location. One daughter was hidden too well. It has taken me a long time to discover her whereabouts." Stefano met the disbelieving glances of the people in front of him in obvious enjoyment as he continued, "One daughter will be surprised when I reveal her true identity. I know both are aware of each other's existence but not of the very special bond that exists between them."

"DiMera, we are all hanging on your every word," John interrupted impatiently.

"Anyway, my sole purpose for coming to Salem this time is to inform them of their correct parentage and to welcome them into my family. Would you care to know their identities?" Stefano inquired inquisitively.

Marlena and John eyed each other. Both knew that Stefano was completing the first phase in some sort of scheme, a scheme that would affect many lives in Salem permanently. They were beginning to experience a large amount of trepidation about Stefano's revelations. Where would it lead? Who were his daughters? And why was he revealing the identities in front of them?

"You will tell us whether we want to know or not," Marlena said as she held tightly to John's hand. "They are the reason you came back to Salem."

Stefano nodded as he responded, "I will take that as an agreement." He then proceeded to prolong the moment by taking another sip of champagne. "I have been anticipating this moment for years, the moment when I can finally claim my long-lost daughters."

Greta whimpered slightly as she braced herself for the unveiling. Chloe heard her this time and gently held her hand in support. It would be devastating to have this man as a father, Chloe thought as she lightly squeezed Greta's hand.

"My daughters share the same mother. You knew her very well, John, once upon a time," and Stefano eyed him meaningfully.

John caught the hint as he met Stefano's triumphant gaze. "Princess Gina," he said in sorrow. All eyes turned to Greta, who closed her eyes in resignation. Marlena felt sympathy well up in her for Greta, even though part of her was the tiniest bit glad that John was not Greta's father!

"Yes, Greta is the older of my two daughters in question," Stefano clarified. He could tell that Greta was not overjoyed to have her identity revealed. "But Greta already knew."

Greta nodded her head in confirmation as she whispered lowly and in total resignation, "Yes."

"My other daughter does not know the identity of her father. She has never known, and has wondered about it for a long time. Of course, she believes that the wrong woman is her mother. She is the one who was hidden too well," Stefano clarified, and then continued the riddles to the identity of his other daughter. "I have spent a long time looking for her, and have recently received unerring proof of her relation to me. She was adopted and, later, raised in an orphanage, which I deeply regret. The adoption agency has offered me all of the proof I need to claim her. She never knew the comforts of a happy home."

Chloe felt shivers race up her spine as her face went pale. She dropped Greta's hand and took a step back from the group as the puzzle pieces were becoming horrifyingly clear to her. The roses, the e-mails, this disturbing conversation…she thought as she listened to Stefano DiMera continue in growing fright, "She was "rescued" from the orphanage by the woman she believes to be her real mother. Of course, I can prove that she is wrong. She is beautiful, smart, and intelligent, just like her older sister, Greta. We also have something important in common, a unique bond that pleases me immensely. My other daughter and I both share a profound love…" Stefano paused dramatically. No one else had picked up on the pieces yet, but he could tell that Chloe had. "…of opera."

"No!" Chloe exclaimed as she heatedly denied what everyone else was starting to piece together. Her eyes immediately flew to Brady as she watched the dawning horror take shape on Brady's face as he realized the importance of the shocking information Stefano DiMera dealt them.

Stefano stepped closer to Greta and Chloe. Chloe continued to look at him in disbelief. "Greta already knew who her parents were, but you did not, Chloe." He attempted to brush his hand across her cheek but Chloe stepped back, away from his contact. "You are not Nancy Wesley's daughter. I have recently discovered that her daughter died of natural causes two days after she was born. You simply took that baby's place when you were hidden away by a colleague to keep you out of harms way. I have the papers from the adoption agency as proof of your true identity."

Chloe listened in disbelief as she dropped her eyes to the floor from Stefano's face. She couldn't bring herself to meet the faces of the people she cared about around her. She didn't want to see the disbelief, disgust, horror, or shock that would be reflected in the eyes of everyone around her. She stepped back one more time and looked Stefano, her father, squarely in the eyes, and simply said, "No." Chloe then turned and fled from the ball.

Greta watched the Blacks as they gazed in shock at each other. Brady looked paralyzed with it. She then thought about Chloe and the pain and disbelief she must be going through. "I'll take care of her," she whispered to no one in particular, and followed Chloe's path out the door.

 _To Be Continued in_ _ **The Storm.**_


End file.
